You Don't See Me Like I See You
by lookthroughme
Summary: Santana and Brittany have been best friends all throughout high school. Santana has developed feelings over the years for her best friend but has kept it a complete secret from her and everyone else. What will she do about these feelings? Will she finally get the courage to act on them and try to get Brittany to be hers? Or will she hide her feelings in fear of being rejected?
1. Chapter 1

You Don't See Me Like I See You

Chapter 1

"It's so fluffy!" Spoke the little girl from the movie Despicable Me. For some reason Brit loved this movie. I didn't really care for it, but Brittany wanted to watch it and I was one to never deny her. I'd do anything for my best friend. I loved her more than anything and she had absolutely no idea the extent of my feelings for her. I've been in love with her pretty much all throughout our high school years. Were both seniors now and my love for her has only deepened. It was a Friday night, which meant that it was our movie night. We had movie night every week for the past two years. Let me just say, movie night was my favorite night out of the whole week.

Brittany stirred next to me, she had started dozing off about thirty minutes into the movie, but I wasn't complaining. We had cheerios practice a couple hours before and Sue wasn't in the best mood. Was that woman ever in a good mood? I think she must have a permanent stick up her ass. As usual she took her anger out on us at practice. When practice was over, Brit and I couldn't wait to get home and relax.

So here we are now watching a movie. Whenever we watched a movie on my bed, Brittany would always somehow scoot over to me and lay her head on my shoulder. I loved when she did that. I always got the biggest smile on my face, not that she could see.

When she finally stopped moving I knew she had fallen back asleep. I gently moved my arm to scoot her closer to me and she just snuggled into me more. Her soft breaths of air hitting my bare skin felt amazing. I was just wearing a tank top and some comfortable shorts. I knew we were going to fall asleep watching the movie so we decided to put on something comfortable that we could sleep in. Her head lay on my chest now and I could feel my cheeks burning red. Thank god she was asleep how the hell would I explain to her why I all of a sudden turned red? Ugh Never mind, all I care about is that Brittany is here with me, lying down on top of me asleep. I squeezed her a little closer and rested my chin on the top of her head. God I've never even kissed this girl and I think I could die a happy death right now.

Brittany brought her hand up to rest on my chest casually laying it down on my breast. I froze. Oh my god Brittany's hand is on my fucking boob. Okay breathe Santana, BREATHE. Oh my god I think I'm going to have an orgasm right now, that's how good it feels to have her hand on my breast. I arched up into her and started moving my body up and down. I wasn't even wearing a bra so the feeling was even more incredible. God I want to pull down my tank top and just have her hand on my breast without any barrier. My gosh Santana what the hell are you thinking? Taking advantage of Brit in a situation like this? I guess I'll just settle for her hand gently resting on my boob.

"Mhmmmmmmm," I moaned out loud. Oh shit, that was pretty loud I hope I don't wak- "San?" Brittany mumbled. She gently lifted her head from my chest and moved her hand off my breast. I don't think she even noticed it was there. My eyes popped out of my head praying to God she didn't hear me moaning, much less moving my body up and down against her hand. "Huh? What," I faked, acting like I didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Are you okay? Are you having a nightmare?" She asked adorably looking up towards me. She brushed a stray hair away from my face. Ugh please don't touch me, I'm going to do something crazy like pull you down and kiss you.

"Nightmare? Uhh no I... Uh I don't know maybe," I stuttered with my words.

"You were squirming around. You were also moaning and grunting like you were being hurt or like you were trying to go number two in the restroom but it wasn't coming out," she said looking down at me worryingly, gently stroking my cheek.

Okay what the fuck?! My moans of pleasure sound like I'm trying to take a shit in the restroom?! Oh my god, I'm gonna go throw myself out the window now and put myself out of this embarrassing situation. God what do I even say to that?!

"Umm no uh... I think I was having a nightmare, uh yes I remember someone was uh... Chasing after me with a... "I quickly looked around the room to think of an object that someone would be chasing you with,"… With a chair," did I just say a fucking chair?! Who the hell runs around chasing someone with a chair?! "Yeah a chair and they trapped me in a corner and I was uh… crying and telling them to please not hurt me. That was probably why I was uhh... you know, moaning. You know, because I was crying in the dream?" My god Santana shut the hell up! You're making yourself look like more of an idiot with every word that comes out of your damn mouth!

"Oh San, that's horrible!" Brittany hugged me and pulled me closer to her. "I'm glad that I woke you up, who knows what that evil person would have done to you with that chair?" she said resting her head on my chest again. Well shit, right now I feel like someone should bash me over the head with a chair for even coming up with that lame excuse of a nightmare. I mean come on, I've watched plenty of good horror movies. I've seen the kinds of weapons these people use and all I can come up with is a damn chair, real creative Santana.

Brittany rubbed my arm up and down trying to comfort me in some way. "Your hearts beating really fast Santana, are you sure you're alright?" she asked, her head lying gently on my chest.

No I'm not okay! I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest! "Yes, I'm okay now Brittany," I said trying to sound as calm as I possibly could. I was frozen, I didn't know what to do! Act cool Santana, Brittany can always tell when something is wrong. All I could do was wrap my arms around her again like nothing was wrong.

"Thanks Brit, for you know... Waking me up from that awful nightmare," I said squeezing her closer to me.

"Anytime Santana. Good thing I was here to wake you, "she mumbled against my chest. She gently reached down and brought the covers up over both of us. It was kind of chilly now that I had calmed down and stopped freaking out. A cold breeze blew itself through my slightly open window. I could feel it against my skin, I guess I had started to sweat a little bit from freaking out.

As Brittany finally stopped moving, I relaxed and snuggled into her and the blanket.

"Go back to sleep San, I'll protect you," she said in a soft whisper.

God I love this girl, what am I going to do? These feelings I have for her grow deeper and deeper every day! Get a hold of yourself Santana, she's your best friend. She doesn't see you like that, and probably never will. You need to accept that and try to move on.

As I started to drift off to sleep I knew there was only one person I would be dreaming about tonight. She was the person lying in my arms, resting her head on my beating heart. Little did she know that my heart beat for her, and only her.

authors note:

continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beep! Beep! My alarm rang out loud, interrupting my peaceful slumber. Ugh, time to get up and go to school. I lazily sat up and swung my legs over the side of my bed. With my eyes still closed, I just sat for a few more seconds. I finally got up and went about my daily morning routine. Once I finished getting ready, I quickly grabbed an apple on the way out before making my way to my car.

All weekend I thought about what had happened in my room on Friday night. I had avoided Brittany the rest of the weekend making up some bullshit excuse that my Abuela wanted to spend some "quality" time with her only granddaughter. Brittany bought it and I could hear from the tone in her voice over the phone that she was slightly disappointed. She just sighed and I told her that I would see her Monday morning at school.

Well, here we are, Monday morning at school and I'm slightly nervous to see Brittany. I have no idea why though, she didn't suspect anything, but knowing me I tend to over think things to the extreme.

As I turn to make my way to my locker, she is already standing there waiting. Okay breathe. "Inhale, exhale," I softly said to myself as I took in a deep breath and made my way over to her. Once I was in her line of sight, a grin came across her face. As I drew closer to her, she spread her arms out towards me for a long-awaited hug. "Hi Brit," I said, smiling into her neck as she engulfed me into her arms. I nonchalantly smelled her beautiful blonde hair. "Hi Santana, I missed you all weekend," Brittany said squeezing me a little tighter against her.

"Me too Brit, but you know my Abuela," I said shrugging. She gently released me from our hug and I immediately missed her warmth. I opened my locker and grabbed the folders and binders I needed for my morning classes. Brittany waited patiently next to me. I shut my locker and we both made our way to our first class that we happened to have together. "Oh hey Santana, did you see the new guy? He's really hot!" she said with a smile on her face. We took our seats in math class and I immediately turned my head to what she had said. "What new guy?" I asked. I hadn't heard of any new guy. Well whoever he was I already didn't like him.

"His name is Aiden and he just moved here from California," she said getting something out of her backpack. "How do you know that?" I asked. Had she talked to him already? "I met him when I got to school this morning. He's really sweet. He looked completely lost in the hallway and I asked if he needed help finding a room. I knew he must be new because I had never seen him before."

My blood was boiling on the inside. They had talked? What, did she like this guy already? I'll be damned if someone tries to take Brittany away from me. Not that we're together or anything, you know what I mean.

"Yeah so anyway, I asked where he was from and he told me that he had moved down here with his parents because his mom is a doctor and she got some new job at the hospital here. I told him that he could come eat lunch with us and the other glee kids if he wanted. I didn't want him to be alone on his first day here," she said to me as the teacher walked into the classroom.

She said what to him?! I don't want some stranger to sit with us at lunch! I was silent. I didn't even know what to say, so I just kept quiet. Brittany eyed me suspiciously, but I pretended to listen to what the teacher was saying about the chapters we were assigned to read in our novel.

"I hope that's okay that I asked him to eat with us?" she whispered into my ear, not wanting the teacher to hear her and scold her for talking. I sighed at the feeling of her so close to me and I just nodded smiling back. On the inside I was slightly nervous about meeting this new guy. Brittany sure had taken a liking to him quickly. I guess I'll find out at lunch.

The bell finally rang for us to go and make our way to our next class. Brittany and I parted ways. "I'll see you at lunch San," she said before she walked off to her next class. I watched her walk away down the hall and turn until she was out of my line of sight. I sighed and dreaded going to lunch. What if this guy was like super hot? What if he and Brit started to go out? All these thoughts ran through my head and they only got worse as the morning went on. I couldn't think about anything else, and when the bell rang signaling that it was now lunch time, I was glued to my seat. I didn't want to go. I realized I was the only one left in the classroom. Brittany was standing at the door waiting for me looking at me curiously. She knitted her eyebrows and stared at me like she was trying to figure out what was wrong.

I gathered my books and stood up making my way over to her. I plastered a smile on my face, and walked towards her. I really hope she doesn't ask if everything is okay. She's been asking me that a lot lately and I have to come up with a new excuse every time.

"What's wrong San?" she asked looking down at me. I avoided eye contact and shrugged it off like it was nothing. "Nothing's wrong Brittany, I'm just really hungry and I need food," I said walking past her and making my way towards the cafeteria. She jogged up next to me and grabbed my hand. "Santana wait," she said pleading with me to stop. I did stop, but I didn't turn around. She gently grabbed my arm and turned me around to face her. I was looking anywhere but at her face. She lightly brought her hand up to my chin, forcing me to look up at her. I looked around at the people passing by and silently panicked, we were standing really close and her hand was touching me in what looked like an intimate gesture. I gently pushed her hand away from my chin and said in the most convincing way possible, "I'm fine Brittany, I really am just hungry." I looked her straight in the eye and after a few moments she seemed to believe me.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong Santana, right?" she asked looking down at me. "These past few months you've kind of… I don't know, you're just acting different," she said. "Sometimes you're just distant. Did I do something wrong?" she asked in a light voice.

Crap, she had noticed my behavior had changed around her. It's just I can't help it. My feelings for her are making me act differently towards her. I panic every time I think of her finding out about my feelings and I sort of distance myself from her. Like this weekend, with what happened during movie night. I'm so scared that one day she will find out how I feel about her. With each day it gets harder and harder not to pull her into a hug and kiss her whenever I see her. My God, sometimes my brain just shuts off and my heart takes over. I'm afraid that I'll do or say something, revealing my feelings for her and she will be repulsed. The next thing I know she will stop talking to me and I will lose my best friend.

That's unacceptable to me. I need Brittany, she's everything to me. I'm serious, she's the one good thing in my life, my only real friend. If I lost her, I think I would literally die.

"Santana?" she asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I must have looked like an idiot just standing there. I had probably just been staring at her while thinking all of these things in my head.

"I'm fine Brittany, you didn't do anything so please stop worrying," I told her and linked my pinky with hers, pulling her towards the cafeteria. She sighed and walked alongside me. We reached the cafeteria and made our way through the lunch line. Brittany didn't say a word to me the whole time, and I had absolutely no idea what to say to strike up a conversation. We made our way to the lunch table where Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Kurt were already seated talking among themselves. They smiled at us as we took our seats next to each other.

Brittany silently started to nibble on a chip and then looked up. I noticed a smile come across her face, and then her hand went up signaling someone to come over. I looked up and saw a guy making his way over to our table. Who the hell was this guy? Oh right, it must have been Aiden. My god where the hell did this guy come from? A magazine? Was he a teen model or something? Even though I was a closet lesbian, I could tell when a guy was attractive or not. I've slept with some of the hottest guys at this school and let me tell you, they were nothing compared to this guy. This guy was on a whole other level then the guys here at McKinley.

As he approached the table, the conversation of the table ceased. Everyone looked up and Brittany stood up, introducing him to the group. "Hey guys, this is Aiden, he just moved here from California and I asked him to eat lunch with us," Brittany said smiling at him.

"Hi guys, I'm Aiden as Brittany just said. I hope it's okay that I eat with guys? " He questioned looking from face to face.

"Of course its okay!" Mercedes said to him and held out her hand. "I'm Mercedes, nice to meet you." Mercedes said smiling up at him. Ugh, you could so tell she was already head over heels for this guy. Kurt was practically drooling at the sight of him, I just rolled my eyes. Everyone went around the table and introduced themselves and finally Aiden looked across the table from where he was now sitting. He smiled at me and stuck his hand out for a formal greeting. "Hi, I'm Aiden," he said flashing his bright big smile along with a perfect set of white teeth.

"Yeah I got that, hi," I mumbled. I shook his hand quickly and retracted my hand. I immediately resumed eating my lunch.

"What's your name?" he asked curiously. I could feel from the corner of my eye, Brittany's eyes boring into me. I knew I was being slightly rude, but hey I didn't want anything to do with this guy.

"Santana," I said not looking up as I stared down at my yogurt, swirling it around with my spoon. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him raise his eyebrows and look over to Brittany.

"Come on Aiden, I'll show where to get something to eat," Brittany said standing up and making her way to the other side of the table. Aiden stood up and I looked up. I saw anger, or was it disappointment flash across Brittany's face towards me. Either way I knew I had upset her. I watched her walk off with Aiden by her side, leaving me alone.

Brittany and Aiden had been gone for at least twenty minutes and I was slightly angry at Brittany for leaving me there by myself. Well I knew I wasn't by myself completely, I could talk to the other glee club members. By the time I saw them making their way back to the table, the bell was getting ready to ring. The lunch line was really long so that's why they had taken so long to come back. I saw Aiden take a bite of his sandwich and offer Brittany the other half. She smiled back at him and took the other half. I could see her mouth the words "thanks" to him with a beautiful smile on her face. He just smiled back and they kept on walking back towards the table.

I was fuming. Brittany and _I_ always shared our lunch and here was this new guy offering her a piece of his sandwich?! Who the hell did he think he was?! As they were a few feet away from getting to the table, the bell rang. I immediately grabbed my stuff, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone and walked off. Brittany and I usually walk to our classes together, being that they are right next to each other. I didn't bother waiting for her, I just walked quickly out of the cafeteria. I could feel the tears coming but I held them back. Sometimes I tear up when I'm angry. I made my way to my classroom silently thanking God that I didn't share anymore classes with Brittany that day.

Cheerios practice came faster than I expected that day. Brittany hadn't tried to text me or anything the rest of the day so I knew she was mad at me. God, I hate it when I make her upset. I walked into the locker room straight to my locker and slowly put the combination in. I popped open my locker and placed my bag and my other belongings inside. I looked at myself in the mirror that was hanging in my locker. I stared at myself for a bit in the mirror. I could see from the reflection of the mirror the locker room door open behind me. Brittany walked in and I quickly shifted, pretending I was doing something important in my locker. She walked passed me and went to her locker that was about three lockers down from mine.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she pulled the straps of her backpack off her shoulders. She placed it in her locker and then closed it, a little loudly.

"You mind telling me what that was all about at lunch today?" she asked as she walked up right beside me. I said nothing. "God Santana, could you have been any ruder to Aiden?" she said. I still didn't look at her, scared of what I might say or do. "Look at me!" she raised her voice at me. Brittany's never raised her voice. I don't think I've ever heard her raise her voice at someone, much less me. I closed my locker gently and pushed the lock back into place. I turned and looked at her.

"What is it Santana?" she asked pleading with me to tell her what was wrong. I just stayed silent. I had no idea what to say, so it was probably best to keep my mouth shut then to blurt out some other ridiculous lie. "Fine don't tell me, oh and don't wait up for me after practice," she said starting to walk off.

I finally found my voice and said, "How will you get home then?" I knew Brittany's parents both worked and there would be no one to pick her up. Maybe she was going to get a ride with Quinn or something. They did live pretty close to each other. Brittany stopped walking but didn't turn around to look at me. With her back to me she said, "Aiden's giving me a ride home," and with that she walked off.

Authors note:

Sorry if there's any mistakes. Please tell me if you guys want me to continue, I'd love to hear some feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

It was around six o' clock in the evening when I got home from Cheerios practice. I felt exhausted physically and emotionally. I just wanted to crawl into my bed and sleep until the next day. Screw dinner, I wanted to sleep. I made my way up the stairs and opened the door to my room. I looked at my bed and flashbacks of Brittany and I raced through my mind. How we would come back and lie down together after a long day of school and practice. We would probably be doing that if I hadn't acted like a complete asshole today to her and her new friend. I sighed and sat down on my bed.

Why did I have to feel like this about my best friend? Why did I have to fall in love with her and not someone else? My head hit the pillow and I longed for sleep to overtake me. If I fall asleep, I won't have to feel all the pain I'm feeling right now.

I woke up around 9:45 later that night, and seriously thought it was the next day already. My stomach rumbled begging me to feed it. I climbed out of bed and made my way downstairs to the fridge. I opened it and heated up something real quick. As my food was warming up in the microwave, I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I swiped across the screen unlocking my phone. No new messages. It's not like I expected Brittany to text me or anything. I opened my messages from her and paused. I really needed to apologize to her.

_" I'm sorry."_ I typed out on the screen, my finger hovering over the send button. I tapped down on the send button and slid my phone back into my pocket. I removed my food from the microwave and sat alone at the kitchen table. I wish I had a brother or sister to talk to. It got pretty lonely in the house, only living with my parents. They were usually out to dinner or out and about doing their own thing. It was very rare that we ever ate all together as a family. I can't even remember the last time all three of us sat down at this table and ate together.

I pulled my phone back out of my pocket and frowned when I didn't see a text message from Brit. I text her again saying, "_Please talk to me Brittany, I hate when you're mad at me. I really am sorry about today, I'll even apologize to Aiden tomorrow at school when I see him. Can you come over please?" _ I pressed the send button. After I finished up my dinner, I put the empty container in the sink. It had been about fifteen minutes since I last text Brittany, and she still hadn't responded.

A sigh escaped my lips and I climbed the stairs making my way back to my room. I brushed my teeth and decided to get ready for bed. I changed into my pajamas and tied my hair up into a high bun. I pulled back the covers on my bed and slid inside. I grabbed the remote and turned on the television. I didn't really care what channel it was on, I just hated the silence that filled this house.

My phone rang on the bedside table and startled me. I immediately picked it up hoping it was Brittany. I unlocked the screen and it signaled there was a message from Brittany. Taking a deep breath, I clicked on the message.

_If I come over will you tell me what's wrong? _ The text read.

I knew she could tell something was wrong. I don't know what my problem is. My feelings for her are ruining my friendship with her. Whenever a guy talks to Brittany I just turn into a jealous bitch. I couldn't help it, I wanted her all to myself. I haven't been with anyone in so long, God I can't even remember the last time I had sex. Nowadays, when someone tried getting me to hook up with them, I would just tell them to fuck off. I didn't want anybody touching me that wasn't Brittany.

My fingers hovered over the screen contemplating what to write back. I just wanted her to come over so I text back _Yes Brit I'll tell you what's wrong. _

Think Santana, think! What can you tell Brittany that is believable that could be making you upset! Shit, shit, shit!

_Okay I'm coming over, I'll be there in 10. _

I scrambled out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror to see if I looked presentable. Eh, whatever Brittany's seen me without makeup before. Enough about how I look, what the hell am I going to tell Brittany?! As I paced around my room, I finally came up with something. I'll tell her that I'm feeling upset because my parents are never around. I'll tell her that I feel like they don't care about me, which isn't entirely untrue. I'll also tell her that I feel lonely, which isn't untrue either. I don't think my parents really care about me at all. I mean, the only time we talk really is when we say hi or bye. I never hear them say I love you, or ask me how my day was. I rarely see them at all.

I heard a car pull into the drive way. Oh shit, she's here. "inhale...exhale," I said to myself. That always seemed to calm me down a little bit. The doorbell rang, and I ran downstairs. I opened the door and she was standing there in sweats and a hoodie. She looked beautiful. She had no makeup on, and her hair was tied up. Brittany always looked pretty, I don't know why she even bothered with makeup, she was naturally beautiful.

"Hi," she said softly. She looked down at me and smiled slightly.

"Hi," I pulled the door open wider, signaling for her to come in. She walked in and stood by me as I shut and locked the door.

"Um, let's go to my room," I said slightly nervous. We made our way back up to my room and I opened the door letting her go in first. Once we were both inside the room, I closed the door. She went and sat on my bed and waited for me to say something. I didn't even know where to start, so I just stayed silent for a few minutes. I heard Brittany sigh and say, "Santana, if you're not going to talk to me, I should just go back home," she said as she started to get up off the bed.

"No, wait please. I'll talk." I said pushing her gently back onto the bed. I sat down in front of her and started by saying, "First of all, I'm sorry how I acted today at lunch. I was rude and I apologize." Brittany only nodded her head and waited for me to continue. "It's just, I….I'm sad, and upset, and lonely all the time," I said without making eye contact. I guess I'm not really lying to her here, I'm actually telling her the truth.

"I just feel like no one cares about me. I mean my parents don't give a shit about me, you know that. I absolutely hate coming home at night because there's no one here. My parents are always out, either at dinner or off doing God knows what. I don't know because they never talk to me. They never tell me where there going, or when they'll be back. I just, I want parents that greet me when I come home, parents that have a smile on their face when I walk through the door. The only thing I'm greeted with when I come home is silence." I said with tears in my eyes.

Wow, every single word I just said was completely true. I'd never told Brittany any of this. I always pretended that I didn't care and that I was glad that my parents didn't care about what I did or how late I got home. I gently looked up at her to see her reaction. "When I saw you with Aiden today, I felt like… I don't know that he would swoop right in and you'd start hanging out with him and forget all about me. I know it's stupid…" I said slightly shrugging my shoulders.

Brittany was sitting there with tears in her eyes. She reached forward and grabbed my hands taking them into her own. "Santana, look at me," she said softly squeezing my hands. I hesitantly lifted my head and looked up into her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry that your parents don't give you the love and attention you deserve. Every child should feel loved and wanted by their own parents. Let me tell you something right now Santana, _I_ care about you. _I_ love you, you're my best friend and you always will be okay? No one could ever replace you," and with that statement she pulled me into a tight hug.

Did Brittany just say she loved me? She did, probably not in the way I hoped she did but she said it nonetheless. I gently cried into her shoulder, but in a way, they were happy tears. Brittany wasn't mad at me anymore, and she had said she loved me. How could I not be happy after hearing her saying all those wonderful things?

"Santana whenever you feel sad or upset about something, I don't want you to ever feel like you can't talk to me about it, okay?" she said stroking my hair as we still clung to each other.

"Okay," I mumbled into her neck. After a few more moments she pulled back but stayed close to me. She brought her hands up towards my face and cupped both of my cheeks, wiping my tears away with her thumbs. My eyes closed at the touch of her hands on my face. She continued to wipe away my tears, and I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Come on," she said pulling her hands away from my face. I immediately missed her warmth. "Lets go to sleep," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me up so she could pull back the comforter on the bed. Once she did so, she gently pushed me down onto the bed. I leaned back and my head hit the pillow. I felt her slide up next to me and she wrapped her arm around me pulling me close. She was the big spoon and I was the little one. I shifted back into her wanting to feel as close to her as I possibly could. She only squeezed me tighter and then whispered into my ear, "Go to sleep San, I'll be here when you wake up."

I sighed and gently put my hand on hers that was wrapped around my stomach. I threaded our fingers together and held onto her hand tightly. She gently squeezed back and I smiled. Lying here in her arms, I never felt safer. She made me feel loved and wanted. I love her so much and maybe one of these days I'll finally get the courage to tell her I'm in love with her. For now, I'll settle for lying here, wrapped up in her arms, while I drift off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up, it was barely starting to get light from what I could see through my window. I looked down and somehow I was now hugging Brittany and my arm was wrapped tightly around her stomach. I gently sat up on one elbow so that I could see her face. She looked so peaceful. A few strands of hair were in her face and I couldn't help but reach up and lightly move them away.

Uh oh, here we go again. My heart is taking over my actions and I found myself lowering my lips to her cheek. I softly lay a kiss to her baby soft skin. My lips linger there for several seconds and then I pull back. The feel of her skin on my lips is like heaven. I can't help it and I find myself leaning over again. My lips make contact with her skin and I press them slightly harder into her cheek.

I sigh and release my lips from her skin only to move forward and kiss her once more. I freeze when she moves slightly and says in her raspy morning voice, "What are you doing?" she asks softly, opening her eyes and looking back towards me.

I completely go stiff and have no idea what the hell to say. Had she been awake the whole time? I'm seriously going to slap myself in the face for being so stupid not to think of that. I wonder if anyone's literally slapped themselves across the face for doing something so completely stupid.

"Santana?" she asks turning her body completely around so she is now fully facing me. I realize once again that I have lost myself in my own thoughts and have probably just been staring off into space.

"Uh…. I... I was just… giving you a good morning kiss," I say. Oh my gosh kill me now. She probably thinks I'm weird because, come one, who gives there best _girl_ friend a good morning kiss? Kisses in my case.

"How many were you planning on giving me?" she asks with a slight smile on her face. I could see her out of the corner of her eye trying to make eye contact with me, which I definitely was not going to do.

" I'm sorry… I didn't mea-" I was cut off by her saying, "Santana it's okay. It was sweet. I don't mind you giving me a good morning kiss or good morning kisses in this case," she said smiling beautifully back at me. I looked at her to see if she was being serious or if she was joking with me. Her face showed no signs of bursting into laughter so she had to be serious.

"Really?" I asked finally making eye contact with her. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Brittany said she didn't mind me kissing her good morning? Does that mean I could kiss her goodnight too? Slow down Santana don't get too ahead of yourself here.

"Of course, you can kiss me anytime you want," she said looking at me with a smile. Okay I think I just died and went to heaven. I can kiss Brit anytime I want to? "Here, let me return the favor," she said. At first I didn't know what the hell she was talking about, until she started leaning in towards me and my eyes almost popped out of my head. Her lips made contact with the skin of my cheek and I wonder if she could feel how warm my skin was. I felt like I was about to burst into flames.

"One," she whispered and opened her eyes to look at me. She slowly moved her lips across to my other cheek and kissed me lightly there. "Two," she said, and I could feel her breath on my skin as she whispered that single word. Her hand was resting lightly on my hip and she gently squeezed it with every kiss she gave me. She looked up at me and all I could do was stare back at her.

She slowly leaned back towards my cheek where she had first kissed me and said, "Three," she then placed a gentle kiss on that cheek and then pulled back. "There, now were even," Brittany said smiling. With that, she got up quickly saying she had to go to the bathroom. I watched her get up and make her way to the bathroom and shut the door.

Oh my God, Brittany just kissed me on the cheek… not once, not twice but _three _times. The biggest smile came across my face and I felt like jumping out of bed and twirling all around the fucking room. This was by far the best morning I've ever had.

Authors note:

Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you're enjoying the story! please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Later that morning, I was still high on cloud nine. Brittany walked out of the restroom and told me she needed to get home to get ready for school which started in a couple of hours. I nodded and got out of bed. We both walked down the stairs and then came to the front door. I was speechless, I didn't know what to say to her. She made me the happiest I've been in months this morning. I opened the door and stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to do. Should I hug her? Should I kiss her cheek? She said I could kiss her anytime I wanted, and I really wanted to.

"Uh, so I guess I'll see you at school in a couple hours?" I said slightly shuffling from side to side because I was nervous.

"Yeah, I'll see you there San," she said leaning in towards me to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her back and my eyes closed taking in the moment. I ran my hands up her back and breathed in. I could feel her pulling back and realized that I was still holding onto her tightly.

She slightly chuckled and I felt her body shake against me. "You have to let me go Santana."

I immediately blushed and released her, "Oh right, sorry." I pulled back and was met with her smiling back at me.

"You're so adorable," she said. I only smiled back and she then shocked me by leaning in and placing a quick kiss to my cheek. "I'll see you at school!" she said walking off not giving me a chance to do or say anything back. I watched her make her way to her car that was parked in my driveway. She opened the door and climbed inside. She gave me one last grin, and then turned her head so she could back out of the driveway.

Well that wasn't fair! She didn't even give me a chance to give her a kiss back. Oh well, what the hell am I complaining about, Brittany had kissed me goodbye. I walked or rather skipped back into my house. I would never be caught dead skipping around at school, I had a reputation to keep. What the hell would people say if they saw me, Santana Lopez, skipping around like a little kid on a bright sunny day? They would think I was high on crack or something.

Fuck them. Fuck them all.

I skipped back down the hallway to my room and turned up the radio. I sang along with the songs and danced around the room, trying to get ready at the same time. God I felt like screaming I was so happy. I think something is seriously wrong with me, it's like Brittany is the only thing that can make me feel happy in this world. Nothing else makes me happier than her.

I finished getting ready and went downstairs to grab something quick for breakfast. I grabbed a cereal bar from the pantry and then I was off to school.

As I was driving to school, I remembered telling Brit that I would apologize to Aiden today. Shit, I sighed not wanting to say anything to him. Why couldn't he just go back to California and leave Brit and I alone? Oh well, I knew it would make Brittany happy if I apologized so I guess I would do it. I hope she's not expecting us to all become friends or some shit like that.

When I was walking into the entrance at school, my eyes were open looking for any sign of Brittany. I hope she was near our lockers. Low and behold as I turned the corner, she was there….. and she wasn't alone. Aiden was standing right there next to her. Damn it, I stopped for a second just staring at them. Okay calm down Santana, they're just talking. Brittany talking to another person does not mean she wants to be in a relationship with them okay?

I took a deep breath and started walking over towards them. Aiden noticed my presence first and sort of smiled back at me. Brittany looked back noticing the look on his face, and she turned around. Her eyes met mine and I smiled. She immediately smiled back and went in to hug me. I reached forward and wrapped my arms around her. My eyes met Aiden's and I couldn't help but smirk back at him. Yeah, that's right, I thought to myself while staring at him, Brittany's mine. I released her and we both turned to look at Aiden. I knew what I had to do, and just went for it.

"Hey Aiden, sorry if I came off rude yesterday, I wasn't having a very good day." I tried sounding as sincere as possible.

Aiden seemed slightly shocked at my apology, but shrugged and said "Oh, don't worry about it, we all have bad days."

"Yeah, umm so… I guess I'll see you around?" I said. He nodded and smiled and said, "Yeah, see you around Santana."

I turned back to Brittany, "I'm going to go to my locker, okay Brit?" I said pointing my finger down towards my locker. She only nodded and with that I left. I made my way to my locker and put in my combination. I secretly watched her and Aiden talk. They were both nodding at something, Hmm I guess I'll ask her about it when she comes over.

I grabbed my notebooks for my morning classes and shut my locker. I turned to look at them just as Aiden leaned in and gave her a hug. Oh shit, be cool Santana it's just a hug. It's just a hug….

They pulled back from each other and then Brittany said something to him causing him to smile, then made her way over to me.

As she was making her way over to me, I turned towards her and waited for her to say something.

"Hey San, so Aiden said he wanted to get out of the house tonight, he said that he can't take anymore unpacking and just wanted to get out for the night. I said that we could go see a movie.

Brittany and Aiden were going to see a movie together? As in a _date?_ No, no this couldn't be happening.

"What did you want to see?" she asked, "I couldn't think of what movies had come out so…" she went on.

Wait Brittany wanted me to go with them on their date? Was it even a date? God, I don't think I could take it if I went and Aiden put the moves on Brit. What ifhe tried holding her hand? What if he put his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him?

No, I couldn't take seeing that. I would probably lose it in the theater and dump my popcorn over Aiden's head or throw my soda in his face. That would not be pretty and it would probably end with me storming out of the theater in a jealous rage.

"San?" she asked looking down at me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What movie did you wa-" she started to say but I cut her off.

"Uh I can't go, I have uh… some homework that is due tomorrow and I really need to work on it." I lied.

"But San, tomorrows Saturday," Brittany said looking slightly confused.

Oh shit, I completely forgot it was Friday. Which meant that it was movie night. _Our_ movie night and Brittany invited Aiden?

"Oh right, um it's a big project and its due on Monday." I said.

"San you can work on it on the weekend, please come out with us. It's movie night, we've never missed movie night together." She said with a slight pout on her face.

Oh no, I can't resist that pout, I need to leave and fast before she lures me in with that look.

"I can't Brit I really need to work on this, it's a big part of my grade." I lied again, and she looked down dejectedly.

"Uh, I gotta go, see you later Brit." I said walking past her down the hall and to my classroom.

As I walked down the hall I looked back at Brittany and she just stood there looking slightly confused.

I really need to stop this hot and cold thing with her. One minute we're fine and then next I'm running off. I sighed and made my way to my classroom.

/

The day dragged on. Why is it that time goes by so slow when you're bored as hell? I text Brit at lunch saying that I couldn't make it, that Sue had me going over the new routine I had come up with for our cheer competition that was about a month away.

She just replied with an "Okay, see you later then."

I made my way to my car and turned the engine on. I leaned forward and rested my head on the steering wheel and just breathed in and out for a minute.

I leaned back and then backed out of the parking lot, making my way to my house.

I pulled into the driveway and was surprised to see that my parents cars were in the driveway. Wow, they are never here at this time, I wonder what's up.

I pulled out my key to the front door and slid it into the lock, turning it and pushing the door open.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out, and could here noises coming from upstairs. I made my way up the stairs and walked to my parents room. The door was already open so I just walked in. I saw two suitcases on the bed and my mother and father walking in and out of their closet.

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. What the hell was this?

"Mija, I didn't see you there," my father said coming up to me and kissing me on the cheek. My mother then looked up and made her way over to me and kissed me on the cheek as well.

"Hi Mija," she said and then went back to packing her bag.

"Hi," I said looking between both of them. Were they not going to tell me what the hell they were doing?

"What are you doing?" I asked slightly upset that they weren't telling me what they were packing for.

"Oh your father has a conference in New York, and I'm going to go with him." my mother said.

"We'll only be gone for about a week, so don't worry," she said trying to decide which of the two pairs of heels she was looking at to take along with her.

"Oh," I said, I really didn't know what else to say.

A week? I would have to stay alone in this house for a week? I knew that I didn't see my parents that often but I usually heard them come in at the late hours of the night. It was nice hearing there voices as they made their way to their room, even if it was only for a minute or two.

"You'll be fine to stay by yourself, right?" my father asked.

I was about to answer but I was cut off by him saying "Maria, where is my black belt?" He walked off back into their closet and proceeded to look for it.

"No se," my mother replied and folded her suitcase forward and zipped it shut.

"Hurry Ricardo, our plane leaves in an hour, we need to get to the airport," my mother said, propping her suitcase up on the floor and pulling out the handle to it. She rolled her suitcase to the door and then said, "I'll be in the car, hurry up!" and with that, she made her way down the stairs. I followed her and I watched her pull out some money from her purse and hand it to me.

"Here Mija, this will cover everything for when we're gone." I gently took the money from her and held on to it.

"Alright, I think I have everything, tell your father to hurry up will you?" she said as she made her way out to the car.

I silently followed her and watched as she loaded her suitcase into the car. She quickly kissed me on the cheek and said, "Goodbye Santana, call us if there's an emergency."

I saw my father coming out the front door as I turned around. He made his way to the back of the car and lifted his suitcase in.

He came over to me and also gave me a quick kiss goodbye on the cheek.

"Adios Santana, don't get into any trouble while we're gone. Call us if you need anything," he said making his way to the open door of the drivers seat. He got in and closed the door and then they were off. Just like that.

I watched their car as they went down the street. Tears were sliding down my face and I didn't even notice until a slight breeze blew across my face, making me tears feel slightly cool against my face.

I turned around and walked back into the house. I slowly locked the front door and made my way up to my room.

Is there something wrong with me? Did I do something wrong to my parents for them to treat me like this? It's like they never want to be around me… I plopped myself onto my bed and just lay there.

Tears were still silently falling from my eyes, and they were starting to soak my pillow. I just wanted to lie here and go to sleep. Sleep was peaceful for me, it let me dream.

/

"I see you're really working hard on that project." I heard Brittany say. I almost jumped out of my bed completely startled by the sound of her voice.

Wait, Brittany? What the hell, why was she here? How the hell did she even get in to my house?

I turned around to see Brittany at the foot of my bed with her arms crossed.

I slowly sat up and she stared at me for a few seconds until her expression softened and she made her way over to me.

"Have you been crying?" she asked sitting down next to me, softly putting her arm on my back.

Shit, she probably saw the black stains on my cheek from my mascara running from when I was crying earlier.

"Umm I.. " I started to say and tried wiping my cheeks roughly to get away any embarrassing black marks I had from my mascara.

She gently took my hands from rubbing my face and stopped them. She then took my face into her hands and gently wiped back and fourth with her thumbs.

"What's wrong sweetie?' she asked and I couldn't help but tear up at that question. Her thumbs kept lightly rubbing at my cheeks soothingly.

"I'm just not feeling good Brittany, that's all," I said with my eyes closed.

"Is it about your parents again?" she asked softly.

"I umm… yeah kind of," I started to say, " I came home and saw them packing their bags, I asked them where they were going and they said they were going to New York for a week," I said getting up off the bed. I had my back towards her because I didn't want her to see the new tears that were falling from my eyes.

"Oh Santana, come here," she said getting up off the bed herself and wrapping her arms around me from behind.

She softly rocked me back and forth while hugging me from behind. I took a deep breath and let it out. I leaned my head back on Brittany's shoulder and let her rock me back and forth for a little while.

I was slowly starting to fall asleep in Brittany's arms. I leaned back further into her and she held me tighter against her. She pulled me back to the bed and lay me down.

She pushed me back on to the bed so I was facing upwards. She made her way to the other side of the bed and lay down beside me. She got as close to me as she possibly could and brought one of her hands up to cradle my face.

My eyes were closed the entire time and I felt so relaxed. Brittany was the only person who made me feel this way. There was no one else in this world that made me feel this loved.

I felt her lips softly kiss my cheek and the felt it again and again. I think I lost count on how many times Brittany kissed me. She kissed everywhere but my lips. I could feel her breath on my face as she pulled back. My eyes had been closed this entire time. I was so relaxed I couldn't keep my eyes open. She hadn't done anything for a few minutes. I wondered what she was doing so I slowly opened my eyes and found her staring down at me. She looked slightly nervous, which I had no idea why.

I brought my hand up to her face and tenderly stroked her cheek. She kept looking from my eyes back down to my lips.

No she couldn't be, I thought to myself. Was she thinking of kissing me? I got my answer as her head slowly leaned down towards my lips. She hovered over my lips with her own. Every exhale she took entered my mouth and I'm sure the same thing was happening with my breaths.

Our eyes were locked together, and stayed there. Brittany wasn't making any move to come any closer. Maybe she wanted me to lean up and kiss her. I mean, she had already made the move in coming down and leaning over my lips silently asking for permission.

I couldn't take it anymore and leaned up connecting our lips for the first time. My eyes remained closed as she leaned further into me. She softly pushed our lips together harder causing me to lean back, my head gently hitting the pillow that lay behind me.

* * *

Authors note:

Sorry for any mistakes! please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

I slightly gasped as Brittany's lips pressed harder against mine. Brittany was here, in my room lying on top of me, kissing me. Am I dreaming? This has to be a dream, there's no way this could be happening. Before I could open my mouth and kiss her deeper, I felt her move slightly.

Brittany pulled back from the kiss all of a sudden and slightly brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

"Oh my God," she said gently pulling herself up and away from my body. I immediately missed her warmth and the feel of her body pressing down onto mine. I wanted to reach out and hold on to her but I could tell she was freaking out, so I let her go.

"Santana I'm so sorry, I don't know what I….." she started to say but didn't finish her sentence.

I just sat on my bed not knowing what to say, why was she apologizing? I was the one that leaned up and kissed her.

I finally found my voice and said "Brittany, you have nothing to be sorry about, um I was actually the one who…. you know..." I trailed off, implying I was the one who kissed her.

"I know but I shouldn't have leaned down in the first place, I'm sorry. I don't really know what I was thinking, you were so sad and I just wanted to make you feel better and then I… I don't know what happened." She said getting up off the bed and pacing back and forth.

She was breathing heavily and brought one of her hands up and ran it through her blonde hair.

I got off the bed and made my way over to her stopping her from pacing back and forth. I grabbed her arms and held her at an arm's length and said, "Brittany please stop, it was just a kiss."

I tried to play it off cool. Just a kiss my ass, that was the best damn kiss I've ever had in my life, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"Don't worry about it, please it's not a big deal, friends kiss each other all the time."

What the hell was I saying? Friends don't kiss each other all the time, maybe on the cheek but definitely not on the mouth like we just did.

She finally brought her gaze up from off the floor and looked at me, her eyebrows creased slightly.

"Friends who are girls kiss all the time?" she asked me as her eyebrows raised upward.

Shit. What the hell do I say to that? Me and my damn mouth, always blurting things out before thinking.

"Um yeah, I know this girl who kisses her best friend every now and then, it's not a big deal to them, there really close so it doesn't bother either of one them." I rambled on.

"Who are they?" Brittany asked curiously.

I mentally slapped myself once again for saying something stupid without any explanation.

"Uhh these two girls I talk to occasionally, I've seen them at a couple of parties we've gone to and we got to talking. They're pretty cool, I think there in college though, freshman I think."

Wow. That actually sounded okay, not like some of the other lies I've come up with in the past. Shit I'm getting better at lying. Oh my god, what if I become one of those people who lie all the time? What the hell are they called, a compulsive liar or some shit like that?

"I've never seen you talking to any girls at the parties we've been to." Brittany said eyeing me suspiciously.

"I didn't really talk to them for long, you were probably dancing or getting a drink while I spoke with them," I quickly came up with.

"Oh," she said slowly nodding her head up and down.

"Yeah," I said, not sure of anything else to say.

"Umm, so you want to watch a movie or something? " I asked hopefully trying to change the subject, because the silence was killing me. It was movie night after all.

"Uh sure," Brittany responded awkwardly.

Oh please don't let us be awkward like this from now on. I can't take it if Brittany doesn't let me touch her or hold her every now and then.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to order a pizza or something?" I asked just trying to make more conversation.

"Uh no, I'm okay. I already ate with Aiden," she said and my stomach dropped. She ate with Aiden? They went to see a movie and had dinner together? That sounded like a date to me.

"You ate with Aiden?" I asked slightly bothered.

"Yeah, we grabbed a slice of pizza after the movie," she said.

"So what, are you guys dating now?" I asked not really meaning to, it just came out.

"Uh no, I don't think so." She said looking away from me.

"Did he kiss you?" I asked, my blood boiling because I had to know if he had tried anything with her.

"Mhm, but just on the cheek, he told me he had a great time and would like to do it again soon," she said looking up to meet my gaze.

That little fucking asshole. How dare he kiss Brittany? They just met a couple of days ago! Now he was kissing her cheek like they were going out or something? God, I can't believe this. I was so angry and I think Brittany could tell, probably from the expression on my face.

"Well, I hope you two are very happy together," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes in the process.

I walked past her and was about to reach the doorknob to my room, when her hand grabbed my forearm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said angrily, still holding tightly onto my forearm.

I pulled out of her grip roughly, and said "Nothing," going to back to reach for the doorknob.

I turned to open the door again, and got it half way open just to be slammed shut by Brittany from behind.

I recoiled back in shock, not only at the sound of the door being slammed but the forcefulness from Brittany pushing it closed.

"Don't you dare start this again Santana," she said to me in a deep strong voice. Her body pushed me back and my back collided with the door. My back was molded against the wooden door while she stood in front of me, her hand still flat against the door. Our bodies were so close that I could feel her breath on my face as she spoke.

"Start what?" I breathed out, barely above a whisper. She was so close, I could feel her body move as she inhaled and exhaled.

"You know what," she looked down at me with those piercing blue eyes.

I looked away not being brave enough to look her in the eye.

"Look at me," she said firmly. "What's your problem? Lately you've been up and down with me, I mean one minute we're fine and the next, you're like a different person. You're cold and distant towards me and I don't know…." She shook her head turning it slightly.

"I don't know if I can take it anymore, I know you're having a hard time with your parents and I'm trying to be there for you, but please don't take your anger out on me, I know there is something else that you aren't telling me," she said turning back to look at me.

"Are you upset that Aiden kissed me? Did he do something to you to upset you? God Santana, just tell me!" she said raising her voice.

Yes I'm upset that he kissed you, and yes he did do something to upset me, he's taking you away from me. I so desperately wanted to say those words but I couldn't bring myself to say anything back to Brittany.

I just stared up at her and kept my mouth closed. She stared down into my eyes waiting for a response but I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

She sighed and look away from me, I could see her eyes getting slightly watery.

Oh my God, I made her cry. Oh please, please don't cry, I don't think I could take it.

A lone tear slid down her face and made its way down her neck. I wanted to kiss it away so badly but I knew that I couldn't.

"Santana I can't…. I don't think I can be friends with you if you're going to treat me like this." She said looking back at me, and my eyes widened.

No. No Brittany was my only real friend, she couldn't leave me. I needed her.

"…Unless you tell me what's going on with you, and why you all of a sudden get mad or upset at me."

Brittany moved away from me and slid her hand away from the door. She stepped back and waited for me to say something.

"I…" I started to say but I could literally not think of a single thing to tell her. I knew she would be able to see right through me at this moment and there was no point in trying to come up with something to say.

She waited a few moments and then said just nodded looking away from me.

"Okay Santana, if that's how you're going to be then I don't think that we should be best friends anymore. Best friends confide in each other, they trust each other, they tell each other their secrets and most importantly, they talk to each other. You obviously don't trust me to tell me what's really going on with you, and you obviously don't feel like talking to me about it, so that doesn't really make us best friends, does it?"

Brittany took another step back and left me completely speechless. My back was still up against the door, and I'm glad it was. It was holding me up from falling to the floor.

God, it felt like Brittany was breaking up with me. My best friend, who I love more than anything, didn't want to be my best friend anymore. I knew it was partly my fault that we ended up here, I just, I couldn't come to tell her that she meant so much more to me than a friend.

I don't remember when exactly I had started to cry, but I could feel that my cheeks were wet.

I heard Brittany sniff and then wipe a tear that was sliding down her slightly red cheeks. She turned around and looked around for a moment, stopping when she finds what she's looking for. She grabs her purse, and then makes her way towards me to the door I was standing in front of.

"Brittany…" I said reaching out to hold her hand, only for her to pull away.

"Please move, I want to go home," she said gently.

"No wait I…." I started to say but Brittany gently pushed me away from the door, and proceeded to grab the doorknob. She turned around and waited for me to finish, but I couldn't make out the words I so desperately needed to say.

She slightly looked up not wanting to let her tears fall from her eyes and then she walked out my bedroom door. I heard her make her way down the stairs and open the front door. She closed it gently, not really making a loud sound and a few moments later I heard an engine turn on.

I made my way to my window and watched her pull out of the driveway. Her eyes met mine for a brief second and then she was gone. i gently pressed my fingers to the window, and watched her car go down the street.

My parents didn't want to be around me and now Brittany felt the same way. I collapsed onto the floor, my tears coming harder and faster than they ever have before.

Why didn't anyone want me? Maybe it would have been better if I had never been born, that way I could have saved my parents the trouble of having to take care of me. Also, I would have saved Brittany the trouble of always letting her down or hurting her when I got upset. Maybe the world would have been a lot better if I didn't exist. The people who I loved in this world probably would have been a lot happier.

* * *

Authors note:

Sorry for the wait! School has started back up and I've been busy all week.

Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

It's been two days since I've talked to Brittany. I tried texting and calling her all weekend but they all went unanswered. I tried calling my parents also, but all I got was their voicemail. I didn't bother leaving a message.

I lazed around the house all weekend, not leaving the house for anything. I don't understand why my life is so fucked up. It's like every day that passes just gets worse.

Monday morning came around and here I was getting ready for school. I smoothed out my uniform that was skin tight against my body and tightened my ponytail. I took a look in the mirror and could see my eyes looked slightly baggy. I quickly pulled out my makeup bag and dabbed some concealer under my eyes. I proceeded to put on my mascara and lip gloss to look presentable. With that, I was out the door.

I drove silently to school and arrived there in no time. I didn't want to be here, not one bit. I hated school, sure I was among the popular crowd and people wished they could be me, but they had no idea just how screwed up my life actually was. I would probably trade lives with some average person at this school, they probably had a few good friends, and a loving family to go to whenever they wanted.

I sighed and took a deep breath before reaching for my door handle. I pulled back the handle and swung the door open stepping out, and making my way into the school.

I walked to my locker quickly, knowing the bell was going to ring soon. I made my way around the corner, then froze at the sight of Brittany at her locker. She looked beautiful as usual. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans and a light pink tank top with little flowers all over it. I saw her rummaging through her locker for her morning notebooks and placing them in her backpack.

Should I go up to her? Would she just ignore me?

I walked slowly past her to my locker and saw her tense up. I kept walking until I got to my locker then opened it slowly. I watched her out of the corner of my eye and she was quickly zipping up her backpack. I quickly grabbed the notebook I needed and slammed my locker shut.

I saw her making her way past me and I went to grab her wrist, stopping her from walking away.

"Wait Britt," I said wrapping my fingers gently around her wrist.

She stopped but made no move to turn around and face me. I gently made my way in front of her and tried to get her to look at me. I rubbed her wrist with my thumb back and forth, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry," I said looking up at her face.

"Santana I know you're sorry, you're always sorry, but that doesn't really change anything, does it?" She said looking down at me. She gently pried my fingers away from her wrist and walked off, not giving me a chance to say anything else.

I watched her walk away from me and turn down the hallway. I sighed heavily and turned around but someone practically ran into me in the process.

Shit, what the hell?

I looked up and of course it had to be the one person I did _not_ want to see right now. I huffed and looked up at him angrily.

"Oh! Sorry Santana, I wasn't watching where I was going. Oh hey, we missed you on Friday, Britt said you had some project to finish and you couldn't make it." He said flashing his perfectly white teeth at me.

Did he just call Brittany _Britt_? They were on a nickname basis now? Ugh, I just wanted to punch this guy in the face and perhaps knock out one of his teeth.

"Oh yeah, I'm_ real_ sure you missed me, " I said rolling my eyes and starting to walk away.

Aiden stepped right in front of me and stopped me, gently putting his hand on my arm.

Oh hell no, don't you dare fucking touch me. I looked down at where his hand was touching my arm and then back up to his face. He must have seen the look on my face, and immediately pulled his hand back.

"Santana did I do something to offend you, because you have been nothing but rude to me this past week…" he started to say. " I mean, I don't really know you but from the way Brittany talks about you it's like you're two different people," he said.

"Look Aiden, let's get one thing straight here, I'm not interested in being your friend okay? So just leave me the hell alone and get out of my way." I said, almost making my way around him to leave but he stepped in front of me again.

"Wait…" he said," I know you and Brittany had a fight over the weekend."

What the hell? Brittany told him about our fight? Oh my God did she tell him about our kiss?

"She didn't go into detail of what exactly the fight was about but she seemed pretty upset, I'm just worried about her," Aiden said looking down at me.

"What goes on between Brittany and I is absolutely none of your business." I said through gritted teeth.

"I know, I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do that could help…" I put my hand up and signaled for him to stop speaking.

"Once again, it's none of your damn business what goes on between us. Who the hell do you think you are? You think that either of us would confide in you after we've both known you for like a week?" I said slightly raising my voice at him.

"No… I just... I was trying…" Aiden stuttered with his words, and looked down at the floor.

"Get the hell out of my way," I said finally pushing past him and making my way to my classroom.

He didn't dare try to stop me this time. God, who the hell did this idiot think he was? Did he actually think I was going to tell him what Britt and I had fought about? He probably wanted to talk to me and try to get Brittany and me to stop fighting, and then Brittany would be all over him, thanking him for helping us work it out. Yeah, that's probably what he wanted, that stupid asshole.

/

Last period came sooner than I expected and I had glee… with Brittany. I walked in to the classroom and smiled at the others, making my way to the back row where I usually sat next to Brittany. She probably won't sit next to me, she'll probably sit next to Tina or Art-... My thoughts were interrupted as Brittany strode in. I smiled but immediately frowned when I saw who was walking in behind her.

What the hell is he doing here? Oh please don't let him be joining glee…

I saw them both make their way up to Mr. Schue and talk for a few minutes. Shit, could everybody shut the hell up so I can hear what their saying? I saw Mr. Schue extend his hand and Aiden lifted his hand shaking it with a smile on his face.

This can't be good…

The bell rang signaling that class was in session and Mr. Schue made his way to the front of the class.

"Class we have a new student here that is interested in joining, everybody say hi to Aiden, some of you may know him already, but just in case you don't, Aiden would like to say a few words?" Mr. Schue offered.

I watched Aiden smile at Brittany from where they were standing and she just nodded and motioned for him to go up to the front of the class.

"Hey guys, I'm Aiden for those of you that I don't know. Brittany here encouraged me to come join this club, she said this is the best part of her day, and that I'd absolutely love it, so here I am," he said pushing his hands into his pockets looking a little shy.

Ugh, I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Its usually mandatory that a student audition to join the club, do you have a song prepared that you'd like to sing?" Mr. Schue said, making his way to the stool on the side of the room.

"Yeah sure, I have a song I'd like to sing," Aiden said as he smiled at Brittany. I looked back at Brittany and saw her smiling back at him. What the hell?

He jogged over to the band and quietly asked them if they knew a song he wanted to sing, they all nodded and got ready to play.

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through th_e _door,_

Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell is this? I watched as he sauntered across the room flipping his slightly long hair to the side. He made his way to the side of the room where Brittany was standing and started singing right in front of her. The whole class starting smiling and hollering towards them. I just looked at Aiden in horror from where I was sitting.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

No, no this couldn't be happening, Aiden was singing her a love song? Brittany was just standing there smiling, and bopping her head slightly to the beat of the song. I couldn't do anything but stare at the two of them while he sang along to the song.

I sat in the back with my arms still crossed. I finally looked away because I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't watch Brittany smile back at him with that beautiful smile of hers. I wanted Brittany to smile at me like that. I wanted to be the one singing that song to her.

I heard the song come to an end and everyone clapped loudly, and Aiden just smiled back at them. I watched Mr. Schue make his way to the front of the class and pat Aiden on the back, "That was fantastic!" he said congratulating him, "everyone please welcome Aiden to glee club!" he turned around and said to the class.

Everyone got up off their seats and made their way over to him, welcoming him to the club. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of here. I grabbed my bag and made my way down the stairs to the door.

"Santana, where are you going?" Mr. Shue asked but I just ignored him. My tears were about to fall and I wasn't about to turn around and let anyone see me crying.

"Santana," he called again as I stepped out of the classroom. I made my way down the hall to the locker room, knowing nobody would be in there at this time. Luckily, I knew the code to the locker room, being head cheerio and all, I could come and go whenever I wanted.

I quickly punched the code into the door, and opened it with a slight push to the door.

I made my way over to one of the benches and sat down. I put my face in my hands and just let the tears fall. God, I don't know what to do anymore. My shoulders shook slightly as my tears grew faster and heavier. I sobbed into my hands for I don't know how long, and then I felt someone touch my shoulder. I practically jumped out of my skin and stood up, turning around to see who had touched me.

My eyes widened as Brittany stood there in front of me, looking at me with an unreadable expression. What was she doing here? Why wasn't she off with her new best friend?

I didn't say a word as I took a couple of steps back, distancing myself from her.

"Santana," she spoke finally, her voice just about a whisper.

All my anger boiled to the surface, and I just scowled at her. I was angry at her for replacing me so easily. I mean we've been best friends all though high school, and then she just replaces me so easily with Aiden? Did I mean nothing to her? Obviously not, with what she told me the other day about not wanting to be my best friend anymore. After I opened up to her about my parents, she just leaves me like that?

I just stared at her for a few more seconds and then made my way to grab my bag, intending on leaving.

"Santana wait," Brittany spoke stepping up towards me. I immediately stepped back, not wanting her so close to me. I can't think straight when she's that close to me.

"Just leave me alone Brittany, go back to your new best friend, you don't have to worry about me anymore," I said angrily, staring up into her eyes.

I made a move to step around her and leave but she stepped forward first, causing me to take a step back. She continued to step closer to me, and with every step she took, I took one back. She took another step towards me and I tried to step back, but hit the lockers behind me.

She had trapped me, and was continuing to step forward until she was standing inches away from me.

"Aiden's not my best friend," she said to me in a whisper, looking down at me. My heart was racing and I just stared up at her.

"Could have fooled me," I said looking up into her piercing blue eyes. She was so close to me, I could smell the scent of her perfume. I smiled on the inside because I recognized that perfume, it was one I had given her a couple of months ago for her birthday.

"Is that why you've been so upset? You think I'm replacing you with Aiden?" she asked softly.

My lip started to quiver and I think I was going to start crying again. My back was still up against the lockers and I felt like I was trapped.

"Is that why you don't like Aiden?" she continued, trying to get me to tell her if she was correct. I started to breathe heavily and I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out.

I looked away and tried to move but she brought her hands up and held onto my waist, slightly pushing me back into the lockers so I'd stay put.

"Please….. let me go…" I begged in a shaky voice. I looked everywhere but into her eyes, I couldn't look up into them, I just couldn't.

"Santana, look at me," she whispered down to me. My bottom lip was still quivering and I slowly looked up into her eyes. She looked down at me, still holding onto my waist, and I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I lunged forward and grabbed her face with my hands and brought our lips together.

She gasped into my mouth, but I didn't pull back, I couldn't. With my lips pressed against hers, I slowly started to cry. My secret was out. She would know that I felt more for her than just a friend after this kiss. I was going to make this kiss as long as I possibly could. She would probably push me away soon, but she hadn't yet so I kept on kissing her.

Her lips felt so incredible against mine. They were so soft and just the right size against mine. I loved that our lips were complete opposites of each other. Hers were thin and pink and mine were big and a darker shade of pink. I brought my hands that were resting against both her cheeks and glided them up into her hair. I gently ran my fingers through her beautiful blonde hair and was amazed at how soft it felt. I opened my eyes for a second and saw that her eyes were closed. I imagined them to be wide open staring at me in shock, but they weren't. They were closed and she was kissing me back.

I pulled back for a second and opened my eyes to look at her, she slowly opened her eyes too.

"San," she breathed against my lips. I didn't let her say anything else and reconnected our lips opening my mouth against hers to kiss her deeper this time. I was completely surprised that she hadn't pushed me away or told me to stop. I gave her one last passionate kiss and then pulled back, still cradling her face in my hands.

I waited for her to open her eyes so I could say something to her. I watched her slide her tongue out and lightly lick her lips. Shortly after, she opened her eyes and looked down into mine.

"_That's_ why I don't like Aiden," I whispered up to her, running my fingers across her cheeks.

I gently brought my hands down from her face, moving away from the lockers. I grabbed my bag and looked back at her for a second. Her mouth was slightly hanging open, I knew I had completely shocked her with what I had just said. I saw her mouth moving but no words were coming out. I looked back at her and couldn't take the silence anymore. I gave her a warm smile, then turned and walked out of the locker room.

* * *

_One Direction- What Makes you Beautiful- _sung by Aiden

Authors Note:

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, I love to hear what you guys have to say.


	7. Chapter 7

I was sitting curled up with a blanket on the couch watching a rerun of an episode of friends. I loved this show, it always made me laugh, and made me feel better.

I jumped a little as I heard the doorbell ring. I looked at the clock, and wondered who it could be, it was almost midnight.

I uncurled myself from the blanket that was wrapped around me, and slowly crept towards the door trying not to make too much noise. I had no idea who it could be, what if someone was ringing the doorbell to see if anyone was home? What if they broke in? My heart started to race and I made my way to the window that was nearest the front door. I peeked through the shutters and my eyes widened at who it was.

Brittany was standing there, looking around slightly and waiting for me to open the door.

I immediately went to unlock the door and swing it open. The moment I saw her I went completely speechless. I didn't know what to say.

"Umm, hi," Brittany said looking down at her feet.

"Hi," I squeaked out.

"Can I come in?" she asked finally looking up at me.

Shit, I didn't even invite her in, I opened the door quickly and she stepped in. She saw the tv on in the living room and made her way over to sit on the couch.

I didn't know what else to do, so I just followed her and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Um do you want something to drink?" I asked, not really knowing what else to say. I started to get up off the couch but she quickly said, "No, I'm fine, I just want to talk," she said softly. I nodded my head in response and sat back down.

"Okay," I said and shifted on the couch. I gently reached for the remote and turned the tv off. Nothing but silence filled the room now, and I was starting to get more nervous with each second that passed.

"About what happened earlier..." She started, tilting her head trying to get me to look at her.

I looked up and just nodded.

"You kissed me," she stated. I just nodded my head because that seemed to be the only thing I could do at the moment.

"… and you… I really don't know how to say this so I'm just going to ask because I need to know for sure. Do you…like me? I mean like me like me?" She said slightly scooting forward towards me.

I started breathing heavier and looked away from her eyes. I thought I had made it pretty clear that I liked her with that kiss, but I could understand that she was confused. I mean I didn't really offer her that much of an explanation, and I left so suddenly…

"Yes," I barely said above a whisper, looking down at my hands as I rubbed them together softly. I looked up at her and I could tell she was trying to say something.

"I…. I don't know what to say," she said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, but I… I can't help it." I said looking into her eyes and shrugging my shoulders.

"Hey, don't apologize, please don't apologize," she said moving so that she was seated right in front of me. She gently grabbed my hands and held them gently in her own. I looked down and stared at our joined hands, reveling in how amazing her soft hands felt holding mine.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked squeezing her hands lightly.

"Of course, anything," she said nodding her head up and down.

I took a gulp and then proceeded to ask her, "Why did you kiss me back?"

"I, I don't know it just felt… it just felt so right," she said looking down at our clasped hands and smiling.

Hold up, what? Did Brittany just say it felt right kissing me? So she didn't kiss me because she felt sorry for me or that she didn't want to hurt my feelings?

"It…it felt right?" I asked, a smile spreading across my face.

"Yeah it did, I've never felt like that after a kiss before. It was so… I don't know how to explain it but it felt really nice." Brittany said.

Okay someone slap me because I must be dreaming. I didn't know what else to do but smile back at her. I felt like getting up and running around the whole neighborhood screaming that Brittany actually felt something when we kissed.

"The other night when you kissed me, I pulled away because I was scared of how good it felt to be kissing you," Brittany said. "I mean, I never thought we'd ever kiss each other, and when we did I just … freaked out a little."

I just nodded my head not knowing what to say.

Silence filled the room again as we just sat there holding hands.

All I could wonder now is where do we go from here? How is our relationship going to change now that everything is out in the open between us? I needed to ask her about Aiden, I had to know exactly what was going on between them.

"So um, what's going on between you and Aiden?" I asked nervously, afraid to hear what she was going to say.

"Honestly I don't know, I mean he's a really nice guy and I like him," Brittany said and I immediately felt a sharp pang in my chest. That's not at all what I wanted to hear.

"Oh," I said slightly nodding my head and gently pulling my hands away from her. She likes him, I finally get the courage to tell Brittany how I feel about her, and then someone else comes into the picture. Why oh why did I wait so long to tell her?

I slowly got up from the couch and walked away before turning around. Brittany was just sitting there looking at me.

"I… I don't know what to do, I mean, I like Aiden, he's sweet and nice," I heard Brittany say from where she was sitting.

Please stop, I don't want to hear anything about Aiden. I stood there staring at her, waiting for her to say something else.

"…but then there's you. I… ever since you kissed me that night, I've started to feel differently about you," she said getting up off the couch.

"Different how?" I asked curious to know how she feels about me.

"Different as in… I don't know how to explain it, but it's a good different," she went on. A good different? What does that even mean?

"Can you…" she started to say, but I could see that she was getting nervous. She was playing with her hair and that was an immediate sign to me that she was feeling nervous, but why?

"Can I what Brittany?" I asked softly. She took a couple of steps towards me until she was standing right in front of me. She was looking at the floor and I had no idea what she wanted.

'What is it Brittany?" I asked, grabbing her hand.

"Can you kiss me again?" she said looking up and staring into my eyes.

Okay what? Did Brittany really just ask me to kiss her? l was at a loss for words.

"Huh?" I mumbled out. God Santana, you're such an idiot, Brittany tells you to kiss her and you act like a complete fool.

"I want you to kiss me again, I need to see something," she said looking down at me.

"Okay," I stuttered out. She smiled and I immediately melted.

How in the world should I kiss her? Should I just give her a peck or a real kiss like in the locker room earlier?

I stepped closer to her and watched as she looked down at my lips. I could see her eyes look from my lips, back up to my eyes several times. I inched my face slowly towards hers, trying to control my breathing.

I brought my left hand up and cupped her cheek, a second later I pressed my lips against hers. I sighed gently and wrapped my other arm around her waist pulling her against me. My heart was racing a mile a minute, Brittany could probably feel how fast my heart was racing because we were that close.

I could feel Brittany starting to move her lips. I turned my head slightly to the side, opening my mouth and capturing her lips in a slightly deeper kiss. I heard her slightly moan into my mouth, and I was becoming increasingly turned on. Brittany moaning was so sexy, and she was making those noises because of me, which made it even sexier.

Brittany moved both her hands from my waist and wrapped them around me. Her hands ran up my back and I couldn't help but shiver at the touch.

She gently pulled away from my lips with a wet smack. I licked my lips taking in the last of Brittany's delicious kiss.

I slowly opened my eyes and was met with hers staring down at me. Her eyes were so exquisite and blue, I could literally stare at them all day. That's how beautiful they are.

"Umm…what did you need to see?" I asked, slowly bringing my hand down from her cheek. She unwrapped her arms from around me and took a slight step back.

No, come back. I want to hold you close to me forever. With every kiss Brittany and I share, it's like they get better and better. This kiss was absolutely amazing. The way Brittany held me against her, felt like nothing I've ever felt before.

Brittany took a breath before saying, "I needed to see if the butterflies were still flying around."

What? I don't understand, what butterflies? I don't see any butterflies in here…

"What?" I asked, knitting my eyebrows in confusion.

Brittany slightly chucked and said, "The butterflies flying around in my stomach whenever you kiss me."

My mouth dropped open, not expecting her to say that at all. A smile spread across my face and I couldn't believe it. Brittany felt butterflies in her stomach when she kissed me before?

"Were they still there?" I asked tentatively.

* * *

Authors note:

sorry for the cliffhanger! This was a little bit on the short side, I just wanted to give you all an update. The next update will be much longer, I promise! Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

I waited for Brittany to reply and my heart was literally beating out of my chest. I stared at her and she seemed to be thinking of what she wanted to say. She was looking around, not really focusing on one particular thing.

She finally looked up at me, after what felt like several minutes, but was probably no more than about thirty seconds.

She stared into my eyes and then said, "Yes, they're still there Santana."

A smile spread across my face immediately at her words and I took a step closer to her. I grabbed both her hands with my own and threaded our fingers together. I gently started swaying them back and forth, trying to contain my excitement.

"Really?" I asked, still not believing what she said.

She just nodded and smiled.

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

"I…I don't know. I just need some time to think about it, would that be okay?" she asked continuing to sway our hands back and forth.

"Of course, yes, take all the time you need," I said quickly reassuring her.

"Okay," she smiled back at me.

I'd give Brittany all the time she needed, if that meant she'd be mine one day. I think this is the happiest I've felt in a long time, and of course it's because of Brittany.

"So umm, do you want to stay over tonight?" I asked hoping she would say yes. I absolutely hated staying in this huge house alone.

"Sure," she said nodding her head.

I walked over into the kitchen and read the time on the clock. I couldn't believe it was almost one in the morning. We had to be up for school in about six hours. We really should just go to sleep right now.

"It's really late, do you just want to go upstairs and sleep with me?" My brain registered what I had said a few seconds after and I froze. Oh my God, did I really just ask her to sleep with me? I hope she knows that I only meant sleep and not the other kind. I slowly turned around and was met with Brittany's slightly shocked face. Her eyebrows were slightly raised and I felt like slapping myself for not thinking before I speak.

What is wrong with me?

"I think it's a little early to be thinking about sleeping with each other San," she said looking down at me with a slight smirk on her face.

"I…no…I didn't mean… like that I….I don't want to sleep with you," I stuttered out, too embarrassed to even look at her.

"You don't want to sleep with me?" she asked. I couldn't tell if she was being serious or she was just trying to make me squirm. Her face didn't show any signs of kidding or playing around. What the hell do I say to that? Yes Brittany, every night I dream of being with you like that. Ha! Like I'd ever say that to her, well at least not right now, maybe if we ever get to that point…. Ugh slow down Santana, you always try to rush things.

I guess Brittany noticed that I hadn't said anything for the past minute and said, "Santana, I'm totally kidding, I knew what you meant," she said slightly chuckling.

I let out a breath of relief and rested my hand over my chest. My heart was beating really fast because of how nervous I was.

"Hey, San I was only kidding, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," she said walking up towards me and putting her hand gently on my shoulder.

"Uh, no it's fine, lets uh… let's just go get ready for bed." I said looking anywhere but her eyes. I quickly turned around and started climbing the stairs. I could feel Brittany a step behind me and I quickened my steps trying to get away from her.

I went to my set of drawers and opened them, grabbing two shirts and two pairs of shorts for the both of us. I turned around and handed Brittany the clothes to change into.

"You can change in here, I'll change in the restroom." I said and bolted to the restroom. I didn't even give her a chance to respond, I kinda shoved them into her hands and ran off.

I made my way into the restroom and immediately started changing my clothes. I pulled my shirt over my head, unlatched my bra and then pulled the t-shirt over my head. I then slid off my pants and pulled my shorts up. I gathered my clothes, and set them down near the sink. I put my hands on either side of the sink and looked up into the mirror.

Breathe. Just breathe, everything is okay. She knew what I meant so don't make a big deal out of it. I pulled my toothbrush out and brushed my teeth quickly. Once I was finished getting ready for bed I reached for the door to the restroom. I hesitated the slightest bit before opening the door. I noticed Brittany was there already changed, waiting for me to finish so she could brush her teeth.

I smiled at her and said, "Go ahead, I'm done."

"Okay," she said and walked into the restroom.

I gently pulled back the comforter on the bed and slid inside, I turned off the light, there was enough light shining from the moon from my window so that Brittany could see where she was going when she came out of the restroom.

I leaned back against my pillow and sighed. What a day it's been. I heard the restroom door swing open and Brittany make her way to her side of the bed.

I felt her slide into the bed and try and make herself comfortable, adjusting her pillow slightly. She finally found a comfortable position and stopped moving. We lay there in silence for a few minutes, me not moving an inch.

"San," I heard Brittany whisper. She shifted slightly so that she was on her side facing me.

I turned my head to the right and looked at her. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

Oh no, what does she want to ask me? Okay Santana, think before you speak, don't just blurt out whatever the hell you're thinking.

"Of course," I said, trying not to sound too nervous.

"How long have you had feelings for me?" she asked quietly. I felt her hand grab for mine and start caressing my fingers back and forth.

"Umm…" I started to say. How was I supposed to tell her I started to develop feelings for her during freshman year? That was almost three years ago, what would she think?

"Please, I'd really like to know," she went on, still running her fingers over my hand gently.

"I… I started to develop feelings for you towards the end of freshman year," I said just above a whisper.

She didn't say anything right away, but she still kept rubbing my hand. I wanted to bring her hand up to my lips and press the softest of kisses there, but I knew I said I'd give her time to think about us.

"Really? You've felt like this since freshman year?" she asked moving her hand gently up my arm and starting to rub it gently.

"Umm, actually back then I thought it was just a little crush I had on you that would pass, but it didn't. My feelings for you only grew deeper over the years," I said shifting on the bed so I was now facing her.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" she asked softly.

"I was scared," I said shrugging my shoulders. "I didn't understand why I was feeling the way I was towards you, and I didn't want to scare you away by telling you how I was feeling. I was scared that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore after I told you." I said.

"Oh San," she said scooting closer to me and pulling me into a warm hug. She pulled me into her and I was now lying on her chest with her arms wrapped firmly around me.

I sighed into her chest and felt completely at ease. I wrapped my arm around her waist and held onto her tightly, never wanting to leave her embrace.

"Santana, please don't ever be afraid to tell me how you're feeling," she said, resting her chin on top of my head.

I just nodded and hugged her tighter. We didn't say anything to each other after that and I drifted off to sleep in the comfort of her embrace.

/

The sound of my alarm clock woke me up, and I've never felt more like hurling it out the window then at this very moment. Brittany and I were still in the same position as we fell asleep last night. My arm still draped over her waist, and her arms still securely wrapped around me.

I reached over to the side of my bed and smashed my alarm clock, turning off the annoying sound. I heard Brittany start to move and I looked up at her. She was breathtaking in the morning.

"I don't want to go to school," she pouted and I couldn't help but chuckle. She looked absolutely adorable.

"I know I don't either, I just want to lie in bed all day," I said looking down at her.

"Mhmm, that sounds nice," she said a smile coming across her face. Her smile then turned into a frown and then said, "But I have a test today in history."

"I guess we better get up and get ready for school then," I said.

We both got dressed and made our way downstairs to grab something to eat before taking off. I grabbed two granola bars and handed one to Brittany.

"Thanks," she said, tearing open the wrapper and biting into it.

"You're welcome, let's go," I said making my way to the front door.

We drove to school, both singing along to the radio the whole way. We pulled into the parking lot and found a space quickly. I parked and turned off the car.

I turned to Brittany and said, "So umm, what are you going to tell Aiden?" I asked fumbling with the keys in my hand.

"I don't know yet, I think I'm just going to tell him I want to be friends," she said looking back at me.

"Really, I thought you told me you liked him," I said softly.

"I do, I just… I thought about it all night and….I choose you Santana," Brittany said, reaching over to hold my hand in her own. She threaded our fingers together and brought them to rest on her knee.

"You choose me?" I asked trying to hold back my tears. God, I wanted to lean over and pull her into a kiss.

"Yes Santana," Brittany said squeezing my hand tighter in her own.

"I…I really want to kiss you right now," I said, bringing my other hand up and resting it on top of our clasped hands.

Brittany just smiled at me and said, "I'd love for you to kiss me again, but before you do just let me clear things up with Aiden first, okay?" Brittany asked.

"Of course," I said. Brittany started leaning over to me and my eyes widened slightly, was she going to kiss me? I thought she just said….

I felt Brittany's lips touch my cheek, just near the side of my lips. She pressed her lips there for several seconds and I couldn't help but lean into her, and sigh. She pulled back too soon and I immediately missed her touch. My eyes fluttered open and she said, "come on, we're gonna be late for class."

We let go of each other's hands and opened our doors. We walked side by side to the entrance of the school and neither of us said a word to each other. I wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her hand in my own, but I was definitely not ready for people to know about us.

We walked to our lockers and got our notebooks and gave each other a hug goodbye, saying we'd meet back here so we could go to lunch together. I watched Brittany walk away and down the hall to her classroom.

I turned around and walked to my classroom, praying that the time would fly by so I could see Brittany again.

/

The bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch and I breathed out, "well it's about damn time."

I gathered my stuff together and was about to walk out the door when Mr. Schue called my name, waving at me to come over to his desk. Shit, what the hell did I do? He probably wants to talk to me about the quiz we took the other day, which by the way I totally failed. Ugh he better make this quick I want to go see Brittany.

"Yes Mr. Schue?" I asked walking over to his desk.

"Have a seat Santana," he said pointing at the seat directly in front of his desk.

I sat down and looked up waiting for him to say something . He made his way to the front of his desk and leaned back on to it, crossing his arms in front himself.

He looked down at me and then said, "Is everything okay Santana?"

What? Why the hell is he asking me that, oh right I forgot I stormed out of glee yesterday, with no explanation. I really did not feel like talking about this right now.

"If something is wrong Santana, you know you can always come to me," he said looking down at me with concern in his eyes.

"I was just having a bad day, it was nothing, I'm feeling better now," I said, starting to get up from my seat but Mr. Schue stopped me.

"Wait Santana, are you sure you don't want to talk about whatever's going on with you? I've noticed this past week that you looked a little down."

"Really I'm fine, it's all taken care of now, there's nothing for you to worry about," I started to say, "Um can I go now? Brittany's probably wondering where I am."

"Yes of course you may go, but if you ever need someone to talk to, just know that I'm here okay?" Will said getting up and walking me to the door.

"Thanks Mr. Schue, bye," I said walking out the door.

I practically ran to my locker, hoping that Brittany wouldn't be upset that I kept her waiting. I whipped around the corner, and saw her standing at her locker, with Aiden right in front of her.

A frown came across my face because I did not like how close he was to her. He needed to take a couple steps back before I went over there and pushed him away from her. I stayed where I was, Brittany was facing me but hadn't noticed me down the hallway.

Aiden took another step closer to Brittany and I almost lost it. Why the hell was he standing so close to her? Wasn't Brittany telling him that she just wanted to be friends? I could only watch from where I was standing down the hallway as Aiden brought his hand up to cup Brittany's cheek. Did she change her mind?

I watched her eyes close and look away from him, and that's when I felt my heart stop beating .Aiden leaned in slowly turning her face back to him and captured Brittany's lips in a kiss. Her eyes opened a couple of seconds later and landed directly on me. I watched her push him back and I turned and ran down the hallway.

I could hear her calling my name behind me, but that only made me run faster.

"Santana!" I heard her shout, it seemed like she was getting closer and I ran as fast as my legs could take me.

"Santana wait! Please!" I heard her yell from behind, but I didn't turn around. How could she do this to me? She tells me she wants to be with me, and then a couple of hours later she's kissing Aiden in the hallway?

The tears were streaming down my face, and I hadn't even realized I was crying. I ran across the football field, making my way towards the bleachers. There was an entrance to the girls locker room just near the bleachers. I knew the code and I could lock the door from the inside so nobody could come in, it was the perfect place to go.

"Santana! Stop just let me explain!" Brittany yelled a step behind me.

Just a few more steps and I would be at the locker room door. I was breathing heavily and made it to the door quickly, trying to punch in the code, but I was shaking and pressed the wrong button.

"Fuck," I muttered out, trying to press the code in again, but Brittany was already grabbing me from behind.

I roughly shrugged her hands off my shoulders and she just grabbed for me again. I finally put the right fucking code into the lock on the door and swung it open walking inside, Brittany following me.

"Santana, please it's not what it look-" Brittany started to say, but I cut her off.

"Oh please Brittany, I know what I fucking saw. Just leave me alone and go back to Aiden. I can't believe I bought all that bullshit you said to me this morning about you choosing me over him," I said angrily, turning back to look at her.

Brittany frowned and said, "I did mean what I said this morning," Brittany said taking a step towards me.

"Oh really? You say you chose me, yet I see you kissing him?" I said sarcastically. How dare she say she meant what she said this morning, after I saw her with Aiden.

"I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!" she threw her hands up into the air, raising her voice.

"I saw you! Your eyes were fucking closed and you were kissing him!" I yelled back, swiping my slightly sweaty hair back from my face. I was still breathing hard from running so fast to the locker room.

" I didn't know he was going to kiss me, I told him that I thought we should just be friends, and then he started saying all this stuff about how great we would be together and how happy I made him, and the next thing I know he leaned down and kissed me!" she said all in one breath. I saw her immediately inhale after, and stare at me pleading with me to believe her.

That doesn't change anything I still saw the kiss, and she only pushed him away when she saw me down the hall. What would she have done if I hadn't been standing there? Would she have gone on with the kiss?

"That doesn't matter, you kissed him back and only pushed him away when you saw me." I said making my way across the locker room to get away from her.

"Santana I was shocked when he kissed me. I opened my eyes a second later and pushed him away. Whether you had been standing there at the end of the hall or not, I still would have pushed him way." She said in a much calmer voice.

I didn't know what to say to that. Did she really mean that? I turned away and flashbacks of Aiden and her kissing ran through my mind, and I couldn't take it. I shook my head and looked up not wanting any tears to fall from my eyes.

"Whatever, " I muttered out and turned to walk away from her. I made it a few steps before I felt her roughly pull me back. "Stop running away from me," she said slightly raising her voice. She was right in front of my face and I could feel her breath on my skin as she breathed in and out.

"Let go of me, " I said bringing my hands up to push her away from me, but she only pushed me back. My back slammed into one of the lockers behind me making a loud bang. I gasped, not expecting that at all, Brittany had never been this forceful with me. I mean we played and joked around but Brittany had never taken it this far. In a way it was making me want her even more. Her being forceful like this was kinda sexy.

I still didn't want to look at her, and continued to try and free myself from her. It was useless, her entire body was pressed up against me holding me in place. Brittany was slightly taller than me, and there was no way I was as strong as her.

"Look at me," she said. I made no move to look at her, and I heard her say, " I meant what I said this morning, I choose you."

"No, you're lying," I said just above a whisper, still struggling to get out of her grip.

"This will prove to you that I'm not," she said grabbing my face in her hands and leaning down, capturing my lips in a desperate kiss.

I tried to push her away but she held me firmly, not letting me get away. I melted into the kiss and couldn't help but start to kiss her back. Her lips pressed hard against mine, and she opened her mouth and I felt her tongue slide along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and as soon as I did, her tongue made its way into my mouth, swirling around and I was literally about to pass out.

She swirled her tongue around in my mouth and I pushed mine back against hers softly. She moaned into my mouth and flicked her tongue back and forth against mine, running her hands up and down my sides. She latched her lips tightly around my tongue and started sucking gently. Her head moved back and forth, while I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her in closer to me.

She stopped sucking and pushed her tongue gently back against mine. I ran my tongue along hers and pushed back until my tongue was running along the inside of her mouth. I licked the roof of her mouth and felt her moan loudly into my mouth.

I ran my hands up and down her back, pulling her into me as close as I possibly could. I was glad that she was pressing up against me so hard, otherwise I'm sure my knees would have buckled and sent me falling towards the floor.

We both desperately needed to take a breath, and reluctantly pulled away from each other. The only sound that could be heard in the locker room was our heavy breaths, breathing in and out at a rapid pace.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked, breathing heavily against my mouth.

I looked up into her eyes and saw her staring back at me intently. I stared back at her for a few moments, then slowly nodded my head up and down, "Yes, I believe you," I said breathlessly.

"Good," she said, a smile stretching across her face.

"I'm…I'm sorry for saying all that stuff to you, I just…when I saw you with him…." I started to say but couldn't seem to find the right words.

"It's okay, I understand," she said bringing her hand up to stroke my cheek tenderly.

Brittany then took a step back, releasing me from being pushed up against the lockers.

"Come on, lets go," she said extending her hand out to me. I looked down at her hand, and then slowly brought my hand up towards hers and threaded our fingers together. She pulled me gently towards her and we made our way to the locker room door.

We walked across the football field hand in hand until we came near the school. Nobody ever hung out around the football field at lunch, so there was nobody around. I released her hand and looked up at her. She turned towards me and gave me a warm smile.

"Umm, do you want to go get something at the vending machines? The lunch line is going to be really long and I don't think we'll even have time to eat," I said. I was really craving a bag of Cheetos, and I was starving.

"Sure," Brittany said as we made our way to the nearest vending machine.

I unzipped my bag and pulled out two dollars and got up to the vending machine.

I bought my bag of Cheetos first and then put my other dollar into the vending machine to get Brittany her pretzels.

"Wait, I have my money," she said reaching into her bag and looking for her wallet.

"No, its okay I got it," I turned around and said to her.

I pressed E5 and the pretzels fell down to the bottom of the vending machine. I bent over and got them handing them to Brittany.

"You didn't have to pay for me San," she said looking down at me with a smile.

"I know, but I wanted to," I said smiling back up at her.

"Thanks," she said, grabbing the pretzels out of my hand and brushing her hand over mine softy.

"We haven't even gone out on our first date yet and you're already buying me things," she said in a low voice so no one could hear. I turned to look at her and almost choked on one of my Cheetos. Our first date? My eyes slightly widened and I tensed. Where the hell am I going to take her for our first date? Damn it, I never had to plan these things, usually the guy I was with just picked me up and he chose where we went.

I was going to have to plan this out, I needed everything to be absolutely perfect. I had to show Brittany that she made the right choice by choosing me. Hmm, where should we go to dinner? Breadsticks? No, we always go there. It has to be somewhere that she's never been. I needed to surprise her and take her somewhere new. Brittany loves surprises, so it would be perfect to go somewhere new.

"San!" I heard Brittany raise her voice and tug on my arm gently.

"Huh?" I turned towards her and said.

"What's going on? I've been calling your name and you're just staring at me," she said knitting her eyebrows.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking," I said, embarrassed that I had been staring at her while all of those thoughts ran through my head.

The bell rang and we finished up our food. I walked Brittany to her class and arrived at the door. She turned around and I didn't know what to say so I just smiled. Brittany giggled adorably and leaned in and hugged me sweetly.

"I'll see you after school Santana," she said and then turned around and walked into her classroom. I made my way to my classroom, which was right next to hers and walked to the back of the room taking my usual seat.

Tonight I was definitely going to start planning my date with Brittany. It had to be perfect, and I was going to do everything in my power to make that happen.

* * *

Authors note:

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! please let me know what you think!

Also, thanks for all the follows and past reviews, I love reading what you have to say.


	9. Chapter 9

I give up, I have literally thought of every place to take Brittany for our first date and none of them are special enough. God, this is so stressful, why is this so hard? I just want everything to be perfect.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head and I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it before. I can invite her over here to have dinner, we won't be bothered by anyone and what's more romantic than someone cooking you dinner?

It's perfect, I can look up some sort of recipe, perhaps a pasta dish. Brittany's favorite food was Italian, so she would love it. I still can't believe this is happening, never in my wildest dreams would I imagine Brittany and me on a date. An actual date. Of course I have to ask her out on a date first, but that's beside the point.

After school, I took Brittany home, she said she needed to take care of her sister until her parents came home and then she would come right over.

I seriously missed Brittany. Even though we've only been apart for like three hours, I really just want to go over to her house and wait there with her for her parents to get home. God, I'm pathetic.

I decided to just watch some TV until she arrived. I sat myself down on the couch and pulled out my phone to check the time. Ugh, still another half hour. I sighed and turned the TV on, changing the channel until I found something to watch. A minute or two later, I was bored and pulled out my phone. I went to the camera and started flipping through the pictures, and smiling at the memories.

Several pictures came up where Brittany and I had gone to the lake a few months ago. I scrolled through them until I reached one of us lying down on a beach towel. We were both smiling up at the camera and lying side by side. That day was so perfect, Brittany and I had stayed there all day, swimming and just playing around.

I flipped through the pictures some more until I came to one that I took of Brittany. She was standing in front of the water and I had snapped a picture of her from behind. God, her body was absolutely amazing. Her bikini was a lime green with tiny white polka dots all over it and it looked absolutely stunning on her. Her long beautiful legs were completely visible to me and I couldn't take my eyes off them that day. They were mesmerizing.

I spent the rest of the time looking at pictures of us until I heard the doorbell ring. I jumped at the sound, not expecting the time to go by that fast. I jumped up and ran to the door, opening it with a big smile on my face. Brittany was there standing at my doorstep, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hi," I smiled opening the door wider for her to come in.

"Hi."

Brittany smiled and stepped in. I shut the door and locked it, then turned around.

"So I…" I started to say, but Brittany stepped closer to me and wrapped her arms around me. I was slightly taken aback, but I immediately brought my arms up and around her neck, pulling her close. I inhaled and closed my eyes at the sweet smell of Brittany. We hugged for a few more seconds until Brittany pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against mine. She looked into my eyes and then moved forward and pecked me lightly on the lips.

She pulled back and I slowly opened my eyes to see her smiling down at me. Our arms were still tightly wrapped around each other, and I didn't want to ever leave her embrace.

"I…umm.." I stuttered out not being able to form any coherent words. Brittany just giggled and reached down and grabbed my hand, pulling us upstairs. I let her drag me by the hand upstairs to my room. She pulled me into the room and then shut the door behind us. There was no one else home, so I didn't know why she even bothered to shut it.

Brittany walked over to the bed and lay down, propping herself up onto her side. She brought her hand up to her head and lightly rested it there leaning against the pillow.

I stood frozen at the entrance to my room, swallowing the lump in my throat. My God, Brittany looked so incredibly sexy spread out across my bed. The slight smirk on her face was driving me crazy. She patted the space next to her and smiled up at me.

"Are you just going to stand there the whole time?"

Brittany asked, her eyebrows rising up her forehead.

"I…uh no," I said finally moving, walking over to the bed and gently sitting down facing her. I was so nervous, my hands were starting tosweat and I started to rub them together slowly. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there waiting for her to say something.

"Santana, why are you acting so nervous?" she asked placing her hand gently on my leg, rubbing it gently.

"I'm…I don't know, you…you're making me nervous," I said looking down at my hands, still rubbing them back and forth against each other.

"I'm making you nervous? Why?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"I don't know ,it's just…." I said looking down at my hands. How was I supposed to tell her that I was nervous about making out with her?

"Hey, it's just me, you have nothing to be nervous about," she said trying to reassure me.

"Here. lie down next to me," she said leaning back against her pillow. I looked down at her hesitantly, and then slowly laid back until my head hit the pillow. I brought my hands up to rest on my stomach awkwardly and waited for her to do something. God, I was acting like a little teenager that was about to make out with someone for the first time.

Brittany scooted over until she was right up against my side. She brought her hand up to mine and grabbed onto it, rubbing it back and forth soothingly.

God is it hot in here? I feel like my body is about to burst into flames! I hope my hands aren't too sweaty because who wants to hold a sweaty hand?! Oh God… I don't think I can do this.

"Santana stop," Brittany said smiling down at me.

What? Did I do something wrong already?

"What? I'm sorry I don't know what I'm doing wrong…"

"Santana, I didn't mean that you were doing anything wrong. I just want you to stop thinking so much," Brittany said rubbing her fingers across my hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said looking down.

"Also, stop apologizing," she chuckled.

I looked up at her and was about to say sorry again but I caught myself before doing so. I just nodded my head up and down.

"I'm going to kiss you, okay?" she asked leaning over, stopping a few inches away from my lips.

"Okay," I said in a whisper against her lips.

Brittany's lips touched mine softly and I let out a small whimper. I didn't move at all, afraid I would do something wrong. After a few seconds of our lips touching she pulled back.

"Santana, it feels like I'm kissing a statue or one of those mannequins from the mall. You're so stiff and tense," Brittany said unclasping our hands and bringing her hand up to rest against my cheek.

God, I couldn't take this. I gently slid away from her and sat up, swinging my legs over the edge of my bed. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed out heavily.

"Santana sweetie, what's wrong? You didn't act like this the other times we kissed, why are you so nervous?" Brittany asked gently scooting over, laying her hand on my shoulder.

"I just… I'm so nervous that I'm going to do something wrong…" I sighed out.

"Santana turn around," she said placing both her hands on my shoulders.

I slowly turned my body around, and Brittany took both my hands into hers.

"Santana, I don't know why you have any reason to be nervous. You're the most amazing kisser." Brittany said. A smile came across my face and I blushed, not being able to look her in the eye.

"Really?" I asked hesitantly. Brittany thought I was a good kisser?

"Yes, I've kissed many people before, but you are by far the best kisser."

Oh God, my cheeks probably looked like two damn tomatoes. I turned around completely facing her, and lurched forward pressing our lips together. Brittany gasped into my mouth, not expecting the kiss, but wrapped her arms around me pulling me close. I leaned further into her, pressing her back until her head hit the pillow.

I opened my mouth against her and kissed her with everything I had. I felt her tongue slide out and run along my bottom lip softly. Brittany moaned against my lips and I moaned right back, sliding my tongue gently into her mouth. Brittany's hands ran up my back pulling me closer against her. I didn't want to press too hard into her and rest all my weight on her, but Brittany wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me completely on top of her, so it was kind of hard not to.

I pulled back and stared down at her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked so beautiful. She smiled up at me and nudged her nose against mine, rubbing her lips against mine softly. I leaned back down and kissed her. The next thing I knew I was being flipped over and onto my back. I let out a slight yelp and Brittany giggled pressing me down into the bed while she gently laid herself down on top of me.

"I wanna be on top," Brittany breathed into my ear seductively, bringing her head down to lay small kisses on my neck. My whole body shuttered and I just muttered out, "Okay." I brought my hands up to pull her more into my neck and ran my hands through her hair.

"Your skin is so soft," Brittany muttered into my neck, swiping her lips back and forth across my neck.

"Mhm," I moaned out, tilting my head further to the side to allow her more room to trail her kisses across my neck. I squeezed my legs together tightly feeling just how turned on I was. My God, Brittany was just kissing my neck and here I was, my panties soaked.

Shit, this is not good, what the hell is it gonna be like when we actually have sex for the first time? I'm probably going to last a fucking minute! Oh God, how embarrassing would that be?!

Brittany trailed her kisses up my neck and met my lips. Her tongue glided along my bottom lip and slowly made its way into my mouth. How does Brittany kiss so well? I mean her kisses absolutely take my breath away.

Brittany gently gave me one last kiss then pulled back. She was breathing hard and I couldn't help but lift my head up and attach my lips to her neck. I gently grabbed behind her neck, pulling her down into me while I placed open mouthed kisses across her neck.

"Mhm Santana, that feels so good," Brittany moaned above me. I gave her one last peck and pulled back, not being able to wait any longer to ask her out on a date.

"I want to ask you something," I said bringing my hand up to stroke her cheek.

"Okay," Brittany said leaning into my touch.

"Will you come over on Friday night?"

"Sure of course, why?" she asked curiously.

"I…I want to make you dinner," I said getting slightly embarrassed and looking away.

Brittany reached up and tilted my chin back so I was looking at her. She leaned forward and gave me a warm peck.

"You want to make me dinner?" she asked smiling down at me.

"Uh yeah, or we can go out, whatever you'd like to do," I said as I gently ran my hands up and down her back.

"Are you asking me out?" she asked, smirking down at me. I laughed somewhat nervously and just nodded.

"I'd love for you to make me dinner, no one has ever made me dinner before on a date."

"Okay, it's a date." I said trying to control my excitement. A date. I was going to go on a date with Brittany.

Brittany leaned forward and kissed me tenderly. She pulled back after a few seconds and I licked my lips, taking in the sweet taste of her.

"You know Santana, I never imagined you were such a romantic person," she said gently sliding off of me and lying down next to me.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, you were never really affectionate with any of the guys you were with like you are with me, well not that I know of, I mean, you never really talked to me about the guys you went out with."

Brittany snuggled into me and laid her head down lightly on my chest, wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Brittany I was never affectionate or did romantic things with them because they meant nothing to me." I said bringing my hand up and gliding it through Brittany's hair softly.

"Guess I'm pretty special to you then huh," Brittany muttered into my chest, squeezing me tightly.

"You have no idea," I said laying a kiss on top of her head.

"Are you hungry, do you want to order a pizza or Chinese maybe?" I asked.

"Yeah lets order some Chinese, I want a fortune cookie," Brittany said looking up at me excitedly. Whenever Brittany and I ordered Chinese, the first thing she did was open her fortune cookie. I'd always let her open mine as well, I could care less about those damn cookies, why the hell were they called cookies anyway? They didn't taste or even look like a damn cookie to me.

"Okay let me order, I'll be right back," I said swinging my legs over the bed and getting up. I was almost to the door when Brittany yelled out, "Wait!"

I jumped slightly at her outburst and turned around waiting to see what she had to say.

"What? I already know what you want Britt, Sesame Chicken and fried rice," I said. Brittany ordered the exact same thing every time we ordered Chinese food.

"You forgot something," she said getting up off the bed and making her way towards me. I knitted my eyebrows confused, what the hell had I forgotten? Did Brittany want to actually try something else?

"What did I forget?" I asked still trying to think of what she might want. Maybe she wanted me to ask for more fortune cookies.

Brittany chuckled and then leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

"You forgot to kiss me," she said like it was something we did all the time, whenever one of us left the room.

"Oh," I said clearly not expecting that. Brittany released her arms from around my waist and went back to sit on the bed.

"Okay, you can go order now," she said plopping herself down on the bed.

"I…okay," I said turning around and smashing straight into the door, banging my head hard on the wood forgetting that it was shut.

"Oh shit," I muttered out , stumbling back bringing my hands up to rub my head. Fucking door.

"Santana! Are you okay?" Brittany said jumping off the bed and running towards me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I just forgot the door was shut." Oh my God, that hurt so much.

Brittany gently took my hands away from my forehead and massaged it gently in her hands.

"I'm really okay, it's no big deal," I said, even though my head was pounding.

"It's my fault, I shut the door," she said sadly, still gently rubbing her hands across my forehead.

"No, no Brittany it's not your fault, I'm just an idiot who apparently walks into closed doors," I said trying to lighten the mood. I could tell she was feeling guilty about shutting the door earlier.

"I'm sorry," she said leaning down and pressing her lips softly to my forehead. At the touch of her lips to my forehead, I immediately felt better.

"Brittany stop, it wasn't your fault," I said leaning forward to press my lips against hers softly. I leaned back to look at her, and she just slowly nodded her head.

"Come on, come downstairs with me and I can order real quick, then we can watch a movie," I said lacing out fingers together, pulling her gently towards me. I opened the door and pulled her gently down the hallway and down the stairs.

/

About half an hour later, our food had arrived and now we were just sitting on the couch eating. The TV was on, but the volume was really low, so we could talk as well.

"Have you heard from your parents?" Brittany asked trying to pick up a piece of chicken with her chopsticks. I watched her struggle to pick it up until she dropped one of the sticks on the table frustrated, and just smashed one of the chopsticks into the piece of chicken, picking it up. She smiled and brought the piece of chicken up, sliding it off the stick and into her mouth.

I smiled at her and then remembered what she had asked me. I hadn't heard from my parents in about two days. The last I heard of them was when they text me a couple of days ago to see if I was doing okay and if I needed more money, to just use my credit card. They did say they would be staying a few extra days and would be back Sunday night.

"Uh yea, I talked to them a few days ago, their coming back on Sunday," I said, then brought the chopsticks covered in lo mein up, and into my mouth.

"Santana, I can't believe they just left you here like this, not even getting someone to stay with you at least. I mean I know you can take care of yourself, but still," she told me shaking her head back and forth.

"It's okay, I mean, it's not like they haven't gone on a trip before and left me here alone," I said trying to brush it off.

"Santana, you know it's different this time, they've never been away this long before," she said putting down her box of food and scooting closer to me.

"Yeah," I just nodded. I really didn't want to talk about my parents right now. They were kind of a sore subject for me, and I didn't want to get upset or sad right now in front of Brittany.

"I…I'm just glad you're here right now," I said placing my food down on the small table in front of us.

"I'll always be here for you," she said reaching forward to wrap her arms around me. I really just wanted to come out and say how much I was in love with her, but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable or make her feel like she had to say it back. I know Brittany loves me, but she hasn't had time to fall in love with me like I have with her. I mean, I didn't know I was in love with her until my sophomore year. This was still all new to her.

"Come on, let's watch a movie," she said leaning back and brushing my hair back behind my ear.

"Okay, how about Bride Wars?" I asked, knowing Brittany loved that movie.

"Yeah, I love that movie," she said excitedly.

"I know," I said making my way over to the shelf of DVD's and looking for it. After searching for a few seconds I found it and grabbed for it. I plopped it out of its case and inserted it into the DVD player pressing play.

I turned around and saw that Brittany was lying across the whole couch, just staring up at me innocently like nothing. Did she want to cuddle?

"Umm," I said not knowing whether or not she wanted to have the whole couch to herself, or she wanted me to join her. My eyes glanced over to the small couch next to the big one, and decided to just be on the safe side and head over there.

"Santana where are you going?" she asked causing me to look back at her.

"I was going to sit over here, I didn't know if you wanted the whole couch to yourself or what," I said standing in front of her.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me down to her. I sat gently in front of her and didn't know what to do. Should I lean back? Should I lie down in front of her?

"Come on, lie down in front of me," she said tugging me down gently. I brought my legs up and onto the couch and lied down softly in front of Brittany, my head lying gently in front of hers. I swiped my hair to the side not wanting it to get in Brittany's face, and shifted trying to get comfortable. I felt like I was about to fall off the couch I was so close to the edge.

Brittany brought her arm up and wrapped it around my waist pulling me back as close to her as possible. I gulped, and Brittany brought her lips down gently and pressed them to my neck. My eyes closed softly at the feel of her lips on my skin, and I scooted back into her further, getting as comfortable as possible.

Brittany was spooning me, and I couldn't help but smile. This is one of the things I'd always wanted to do with Brittany. I've always wanted her to spoon me from behind, pulling me closer against her body like this. It felt even better than I imagined it would. I wanted to fall asleep like this every night, with her arms wrapped around me like this.

"I've always wanted to lie with you like this," I whispered out gently.

"Yeah?" she asked rubbing her hand gently across my stomach, over my t-shirt. I brought my hand up to hers and laced our hands together, resting them on top of my stomach.

"Yeah," I said looking up at the TV as the movie began to play, after all the trailers beforehand. I turned back slightly to look at her, and couldn't help but lean into her and kiss her softly. I pressed my lips softly against hers for a few seconds then leaned back, smiling back at her.

I turned around and resumed my previous position. Brittany and I lay there for the rest of the movie, occasionally laughing , but never once letting go of each other's hand.

As the movie was almost over, I could hear that Brittany's breathing had changed, it got slightly deeper and heavier against my neck. I reached forward and grabbed the remote, shutting of the TV. I snuggled back into Brittany and she just held me tighter in her arms. Yep, this was definitely going to be a night I would remember forever. Falling asleep, wrapped up in Brittany's embrace like this, was what I've always wanted to do. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come.

* * *

Authors note:

Sorry for the wait! School has taken over my life, but I finally got a break! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! oh, by the the way I just got a Tumblr, so if you'd like to follow me the link is up in my profile. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Brittany and I were driving to school the next morning. My right hand and her left hand were joined together, resting gently on the space that separated us. Tonight was the night I would finally get to show Brittany that she made the right decision in choosing me. This was going to be a night Brittany wouldn't forget. Aiden didn't know anything about Brittany, and could never know all the little details that she loved.

We let go of our hands so I could park easier, once we pulled into the school parking lot. We exited the car and I so desperately wanted to reach out and hold her hand, but I couldn't. It was hard enough telling Brittany how I felt about her, imagine what would happen if everyone else found out? Brittany walked closely next to me, her hand occasionally bumping against mine, and I just looked over at her and smiled.

We made our way into the building and to our lockers. We turned the corner and I immediately stopped, my smile turning into a frown at the sight of Aiden leaning back against Brittany's locker. I looked up at Brittany and she knitted her eyebrows confused as to why I had stopped. She followed my line of sight and looked over to her locker where Aiden was standing. He hadn't noticed us yet, he was too busy typing something on his phone.

I felt Brittany's hand gently touch my shoulder and I turned to look at her.

"It's fine Santana, he probably just wants to apologize for the other day," she said nodding her head down towards me trying to reassure me that that's all it was.

"Come on," Brittany said.

Brittany motioned her head towards our lockers and we both started walking over. Aiden looked up at the sound of us approaching and immediately stuffed his phone into his pocket and stood up straight.

"Uh hey," Aiden said.

I rolled my eyes and then looked up at Brittany.

"Hi," Brittany replied softly.

Aiden tried to reach out to hold Brittany's hand but as soon as his fingers touched her hand she pulled back. My God, this guy does not take a hint. Brittany tells him that she just wants to be friends, she pushes him away when he kisses her, and now here he was, trying once again to win Brittany's heart.

"Brittany, can we please talk about what happened the other day?" Aiden asked with pleading eyes.

"Aiden, I already said all I needed to say," Brittany replied.

"Brittany please, can we go talk somewhere, _alone?"_ he said looking over at me when he emphasized 'alone'.

"Aiden there's nothing to talk about, I already told you I just want to be friends, if you can't accept that then…" Brittany trailed off shaking her head slightly.

The bell rang and everyone started making their way to their first class.

"Come on Britt, let's get our stuff and go to class," I said. Aiden was still standing directly in front of Brittany's locker and I stepped up towards him.

"If you'd be so kind as to move, Brittany and I need to get to our lockers." I said sarcastically up towards Aiden. He didn't move an inch and that only infuriated me more.

"You know Santana, I'm getting real sick of you treating me like crap," he said through gritted teeth down towards me.

"Well get used to it asshole, now get the hell out of our way," I said up towards him. Aiden huffed out and looked over at Brittany.

"I'll see you in second period," he said, then walked off towards his first class.

"Asshole," I muttered under my breath, then turned back towards Brittany. She hadn't moved from where she was standing, and her face was expressionless.

"Britt?" I asked stepping in front of her trying to get her to look me in the eyes.

"Hm?" she asked snapping out of her trance, and looking down towards me.

"Are you okay?" I asked knitting my eyebrows up at her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just… I don't want to have to continue this conversation in second period with him," she said shrugging her shoulders, then reaching up to open her locker. I did the same and as soon as we grabbed our notebooks, I turned around to her.

"Brittany I can skip class with you if you want. I don't care about going to class, I'd rather be with you," I smiled up at her.

"I'd rather be with you too," she smiled down towards me.

"But I need to get this over with," she said and I wished so hard that I could be there with her. What if he tried something with her again? I trust Brittany that she won't do anything, but I don't trust Aiden.

"Are you sure?" I asked hoping she would say she would skip class with me.

"I'm sure, I need to do this," she said stepping in front of me so she was completely facing me.

I had walked Brittany to her classroom and I knew I needed to get back to mine before I was late.

"I'll see you at lunch Britt, okay?" I told her and she only nodded. She smiled down at me and then turned and walked into her classroom.

I jogged down the hall to my classroom and entered the room just as the bell rang.

Throughout all my morning classes, I could not focus one bit. I was constantly thinking what Brittany and Aiden had talked about. Second period had just ended and I was now sitting here in third period at the back of the classroom tapping my foot impatiently, waiting for the damn bell to ring. Why must our classes be so long? I was literally going crazy. I stared up at the clock, somehow thinking that if I stared at it, time would go faster, but it felt like the complete opposite. Five more minutes, just five more minutes and then I can be out of this hell hole and talk to Brittany. Time seemed to stop at the last minute and I slowly counted down the seconds, until finally the bell rang.

I jumped out of my chair and was the first out of the room. I raced down the hall to my locker, and Brittany was already standing there. A grin took over my face and I walked as quickly towards her as I possibly could.

She looked up and smiled at my approach. Once I made my way to her I linked her pinky with mine.

"Come on"

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Just follow me," I said tugging gently at her pinky. I pulled Brittany up the stairs and down the hall to the last classroom on the right. The lights were off and I smiled. No one ever used this room, so it was the perfect place to be alone with Brittany. I opened the door quietly and pulled her inside.

"What are we doing here?" Brittany asked raising her eyebrows slightly. I don't think Brittany had ever been in one of these classrooms. I happened to notice that no one ever went in or out of this room sometime during junior year.

I closed the door gently as to not let anyone know that we were here. I turned back to Brittany and she was just standing there, waiting for me to explain why I brought her here.

"I wanted to be alone with you," I said reaching my arms out to pull her close. I wrapped my arms gently around her waist and Brittany smiled and did the same.

"Did you now?" Brittany smirked down at me.

"Mhm, and also, I wanted to do this," I said leaning upwards toward her lips and placing a soft peck against them. Brittany moaned softly against my lips and I pulled back, wanting to see her reaction. Her eyes were still closed and I watched as they slowly opened up to reveal her beautiful blue eyes.

"I've wanted to do that all morning," I whispered against her lips. Our eyes met and Brittany brought her hands up to my face pulling me into another kiss.

"Mhmm," I moaned against her lips. Her lips were so inviting and fit perfectly against mine. Brittany opened her mouth a little wider and I didn't hesitate to slip my tongue between her lips and into her mouth.

I slowly moved my tongue against hers, sliding it back and forth as my hands gently squeezed her waist.

I slowly moved my hands up her waist, and underneath the top of her uniform. I did it very slowly, wanting to give her a chance to stop me if she didn't want to go that far yet. She just moaned into my mouth and I took that as a good sign that she didn't want me to stop touching her. I ran my hands up and along the bare skin of her lower back, pulling her as close to me as possible, while deepening our kiss at the same time.

These damn uniforms were so tight that I couldn't really reach up any further. Her skin felt so soft, like nothing I've ever felt before. We were both breathing heavily and needed to pull back for a much needed breath.

I gently released her lips from mine with a wet smack and Brittany leaned down, resting her forehead against mine. My hands were still gliding along her back and squeezing slightly at her hips.

"Guess you're not nervous anymore," she said barely above a whisper. I let out a small laugh and leaned forward to kiss her softly.

"Guess not," I said and Brittany shivered slightly in my arms.

"What's wrong? Are you cold?" I asked rubbing my hands up and down her arms to warm her up. Her skin did feel sort of cool against my hands.

"Yeah, it's a little chilly in here," she said wrapping her arms around my back under my jacket.

"Here you can have my jacket," I said starting to take it off, but she stopped me.

"No, just keep hugging me like this, it's helping," she said pulling me back into her.

"Are you sure? I don't mind giving you my jacket," I said against her ear softly.

"Yeah I'm sure, I like this better," Brittany said nuzzling her head gently into my neck.

"Okay," I whispered into her ear.

We stayed hugging each other for several minutes, my hands rubbing up and down her back hoping that would somehow warm her up faster. I gently pulled back and looked to see if she felt any better.

"Better?" I asked hoping she wasn't cold anymore.

"Much better, you know, if I ever get cold like this again, there are _other _ways to warm up somebody," she said smirking down at me.

"Oh really, like what?" I asked.

"Well we could always lie naked with each other, I saw on tv once that that's how to warm up somebody quickly. Pure body heat," Brittany said like it was no big deal to lie with each naked.

My mouth dropped open at her statement and I had no idea what to say.

"Oh," I squeaked out.

"Yeah," she said looking down at me. I slowly looked down, my cheeks blushing at the thought of us lying naked next to one another.

"Hey, you're acting nervous again, is it because of what I said about lying with each naked?" she asked and I blushed even further.

"Sorry I just say things sometimes without thinking, I didn't mean to make you nervous," she went on.

"No, no it's fine, I just…the idea of lying with you like that," I started to say but couldn't seem to put into words what I wanted to say.

"You… you don't want to lie with me like that? Or…" she looked down at me and I knitted my eyebrows up at her.

"No, no of course I want to lie with you like that, it would be absolutely amazing," I smiled up at her.

"I just, I don't know if I could control myself to just _lie _with you in my arms, without…. " I said embarrassingly.

"Sweetie, look at me," Brittany said tugging me close to her body. I slowly looked up and met her eyes with my own.

"I wouldn't be able to control myself either, I'd want to touch you and kiss you, there's nothing wrong with doing that," she said.

"I know it's just, I don't want to rush anything, I finally have you, after all these years of wanting you and I just don't want to mess it up," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Honey, you don't have to worry about things like that. You have me, okay? I'm yours," Brittany said.

I don't know how Brittany always knew the right thing to say at the right moment. How did I get so lucky to have her?

"Okay," I said reaching my hands up and around her neck pulling her down into a sweet kiss.

I pulled back and walked us over to the table in the back of the room. I pulled out a chair for Brittany and motioned for her to sit down.

I brought my bag up and on the table pulling out two sandwiches, and two juice boxes. I set her sandwich and juice box in front of her and pulled out the seat next to her.

"I made these for us this morning," I said taking a bite out of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Thanks," Brittany said leaning over and kissing me gently on the cheek. I just smiled at her as she gently unwrapped the sandwich and took a big bite out of it.

"So umm," I started to say. I needed to know what Aiden had said to her in class earlier.

"What?" she asked with a mouthful of sandwich in her mouth. She chuckled slightly and brought her hand up to her mouth slightly covering it.

"Sorry, I'm just really hungry," she said going in to take another bite of her sandwich.

I shook my head telling her it was no big deal, and said, "What did Aiden say to you in class?"

Brittany swallowed the bite of food in her mouth and put her sandwich down gently. She turned towards me and reached out to hold my hands in hers.

"Well, he basically just said that he was sorry for kissing me the other day, and..." Brittany said rubbing the tops of my hands gently.

"And what?" I asked.

"And that… that he wasn't going to give up on me," she said in a low voice. Brittany looked hesitantly up into my eyes, and all I could do was stare back at her. I gently pulled my hands away from hers even though she held on a little tighter as I did so.

"San, don't worry about him," Brittany said trying to reach for my hands but I pulled back.

"How can I not worry about him Britt? He's going to try everything he possibly can to get you to be with him, and what if he kisses you again?" I asked standing up from my seat and turning away from her. I stood there with my back towards her thinking of all the possible things that could happen. What if he took Brittany away from me?

"Who cares what he does to try and get me to be with him, it's not going to happen," she said standing up and I could feel her standing right behind me. She gently put her hands on my shoulders but I didn't turn around. I just sighed out and lowered my head.

"Santana I won't let him kiss me, and if he tries I'll push him away, and tell him that we can't be friends anymore," Brittany said turning me around gently.

"Like you pushed him away last time?" I retorted back and immediately regretted it. Brittany had already apologized for that and I knew she didn't mean for it to happen. Brittany's hands fell from my shoulders and she took a step back, frowning down at me.

"Wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean that," I apologized stepping forward and reaching out for her. She put her hands out and signaled for me to stop, and I did.

"You know Santana, it really sounds like you don't trust me," she said with her arms crossed.

"I do trust you Brittany, you're the only person I trust, I just… I don't trust him," I said pleading with her to believe me.

Brittany sighed out and rubbed her arms gently up and down with her hands. She was probably cold again so I took my jacket off quickly and held it out towards her.

"Here, put it on," I said offering it to her.

"No, I'm fine," she said unconvincingly, continuing to rub her hands up and down her arms.

"Please Brittany, I know you're cold," I said bringing the jacket closer to her, hoping she'd take it.

"I think I should just leave the room," Brittany said making her way back to the table and gathering her stuff. She took the other half of her sandwich and wrapped it up, placing it in one of the pockets of her backpack.

"Wait, please don't go," I said walking up to her and pleading with her not to leave. She didn't look up as she unzipped another pocket and placed her juice box in it. Great, now she's mad at me. Why do I always have to ruin everything?

"Brittany please, I'm sorry, don't be mad," I said reaching out to hold onto her arm.

"Santana," Brittany sighed out with her back to me.

"Please don't leave," I said stepping up right behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist from behind.

"Santana, I just… I hate that you're doubting what we have, you probably think that Aiden's going to take me away from you, even though I already told you that you don't need to worry about that happening," she said resting her hands gently on top of mine that were wrapped tightly around her waist.

"It's really hard for me not to worry Britt. I mean, Aiden's like the perfect guy and I'm just…I'm just your silly best friend who fell for you"

Brittany turned around gently in my arms and cupped my face in her hands. She slowly tilted my head up to look at her and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Santana, stop. Why do you do that? You know you mean more to me than that. Why do you think so little of yourself?"

"I… I don't know." I said shrugging my shoulders gently.

"Santana, if we're going to be together, you need to stop thinking that I'm just going to up and leave you one of these days. You need to have faith in us, you need to believe that we're gonna make it,"

"I want to believe that so bad Brittany, but I feel like… like its only a matter of time before something or someone tears us apart. Nothing good ever happens to me Britt."

"Santana, please believe in us, I don't know how I can be in a relationship with you if that's what you think of us," Brittany said rubbing her hands gently across my cheeks.

"I'll try Brittany, it's still really hard for me to believe that this isn't a dream, that you're really mine"

"Well believe it Santana, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere," Brittany said leaning down to kiss me gently.

"Okay, I promise I'll try," I said pulling away from her lips.

"Okay, enough serious talk, what's on the menu for tonight for our first date?" Brittany asked trying to lighten the mood. I smiled at her and said, "I'm making fettuccini alfredo with chicken, and some garlic bread on the side"

"Mhm, that sounds delicious, I can't wait to try it," Brittany said licking her lips.

"I hope you'll like it," I said pecking her on the cheek.

"I know I will like it Santana"

"Okay, umm can you come over around 6:30? Does that sound okay?" I asked knowing she had to take care of her sister until her parents got home.

"Yeah, that's perfect, my parents told me they would get home around 6, so I can come on over right after they get home"

"Okay, sounds good"

The bell rang and startled us both, causing us to jump in each other's arms. We both smiled at each other and went to grab our things to get to our next class.

We made our way out of the room and down the hallway.

"So I guess I will see you in a couple of hours in glee," I said as we walked down the stairs side by side.

"Yeah, I'll see you there," she said as we came to the hallway where we went our separate ways. Brittany leaned in to hug me softly and pulled back gently.

"Bye San," she said as she turned to walk down the hall.

"Bye Brittany," I said down the hallway to her. She turned around and flashed me a smile and a quick wink.

/

I walked into the choir room and made my way up to the back row where Brittany and I usually sat. I plopped my bag down onto the chair next to me, to save Brittany her spot. I looked up towards the board and noticed Mr. Schue writing the topic of the assignment down on the dry erase board.

_Strength_

Strength? That's an interesting topic. I looked towards the door and watched as the room filled up. Mercedes made her way to sit on the opposite of me.

"Hey girl," Mercedes said taking a seat next to me.

"Hi Weezy," I said smirking at her. Mercedes was a good friend, she and I had hit it off pretty well the past few years in glee club. I considered her a friend, although we have had our fights in the past. We have very similar personalities. We both don't take shit from anyone and stand up for what we believe in. Plus we both have killer voices.

I looked up and watched as Brittany made her way into the room. My face immediately brightened up and she made her way up to the back row to sit next to me.

I looked over at Mercedes and she was just staring at the both of us. She looked deep in thought and I couldn't tell if she was putting the pieces together about Britt and I, or she was just aimlessly staring at us, thinking about some random thing. As a matter of fact Mercedes had looked at us like that before, and I thought the same thing then.

Oh well, as long as Brittany and I are careful about our relationship, we won't have any problems. Everyone knew Brittany and I were close, so it wasn't unnatural for us to be linking pinkies or for one of us to innocently be touching the other. It was something we had always done and no one ever said anything about it.

"Hi," I said, moving my bag off of her seat so she could sit down.

'Hi," Brittany said, scooting her chair a little closer to me. I slowly looked to the side to see if Mercedes saw what Brittany had just done, and as soon as I turned my head, Mercedes turned away. She clearly had seen what Brittany did, but for some reason she acted like she didn't. Shit, I need to keep an eye on Mercedes, maybe she was catching on to us.

The bell was set to ring any moment now and Aiden jogged into the room as soon as the bell rang. Ugh, I forgot that Brittany asked him to join glee.

He looked around the room and the only empty chair was one next to Sugar. I looked down at Sugar and she was smiling up at him.

"This one's empty sweet cheeks," she said moving her bag off the seat to allow him to sit there. Aiden glanced around the room and saw the both of us sitting next to each other in the back. He stared at us for a few moments, and then nodded down at Sugar and made his way over to sit next to her.

"Okay class, let's get started. Today's assignment is all about Strength. I'd like for you guys to pick a partner and choose a song that gives you strength. A song that has maybe helped you overcome something or just a song that has helped you to become the person you are today. Okay pair up and start brainstorming on ideas for your song," Mr. Schue said and made his way back over to the small desk in the corner of the room.

"Will you be my partner?" I heard Brittany say next to me hesitantly. She looked as if she expected me to say no to her.

"Of course," I said turning around in my seat to face her.

"I just, I didn't know if you wanted to sing with me, the last time I asked you to sing with me, you said no and chose Mercedes," she said looking down sadly.

"Britt," I said softly, "I'm sorry that I did that last time. At that time I was confused with how I was feeling about you, and was scared to sing a duet with you," I whispered next to her.

"I realized I was being completely stupid, it's just a song, I don't know why I freaked out about it so much."

"It's okay, I'm just glad that I finally get the chance to sing with you."

"Me too," I said softly to her.

I looked down and could see Aiden eyeing us from his seat in the first row. I could tell by the slightly disappointed look on his face that he was upset that he didn't get to pair up with Brittany. I chucked slightly to myself at how excited Sugar was to be doing a song with him. I could hear her naming all these songs and I don't think I had heard any of them.

"So what song do you have in mind?" I asked Brittany.

"I honestly don't know, what about you," she asked.

"I haven't thought of one yet, maybe we can think of one later tonight when you come over," I said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," she said.

We spent the rest of the period just talking about random things, Mr. Schue gave us the entire period to brainstorm on ideas for our song choice and when the bell rang he told us to have our song choice ready by Monday.

Brittany and I stood up and I reached my pinky out towards her, waiting for her to link them together. She brought her pinky up and wrapped it around my own and I gently pulled her down and out of the classroom. Sugar was still talking Aiden's ear off and I could tell that he was trying to politely get away from her. I tugged Brittany a little faster so he wouldn't get the chance to talk to her.

We walked down the hallway and out towards the parking lot to my car. We both got in and I could see from the exit of the school, Aiden rushing out looking for someone. Of course I knew he was looking for Britt. I twisted my keys into the engine quickly and backed out of the parking lot not giving him a chance to come over.

I drove the short distance to Brittany's house and turned off the ignition when I pulled up to the curb of her house.

"So I'll see you in a couple of hours," I reached over and took her hand into my own squeezing it gently.

"Okay, I can't wait," she said excitedly.

Brittany leaned over and brought her lips down onto mine, kissing me softly for a few seconds. When she pulled back, I looked around to see if there was anyone in sight, afraid someone might have seen us.

"It's okay, no one's around, I looked," she said sweetly.

This time, I leaned over to her and kissed her softly, bringing my hand up to cup her cheek.

"Okay Britt, I really need to get home and start working on dinner," I said pulling back.

Brittany pouted and then said, "Okay," then proceeded to open her door. She gently closed the door and I lowered the passenger window. She leaned down and rested her hand on the door.

"I'll make sure to wear something sexy for you," she said then walked off, just like that. My mouth hung open as I watched her make her way up the pathway towards her front door. She stepped inside and shut the door gently. I didn't even think of what I was going to wear! Ugh, another thing to do! I raced home and hopped into the shower, hoping that everything would be ready by the time Brittany got here.


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm so sorry about the wait you guys! School has been crazy and with Spring Break I didn't really have that much time to write. Hopefully you all enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think. Here you go!_

I was literally running around the house making sure everything was presentable when Brittany got here. Dinner was ready, the table was set, the candles were lit, and I looked sexy as hell in my new dress, everything was going well so far. I ran upstairs to grab my heels knowing Brittany would be over any minute now.

Everything was done, now all I had to do was sit and wait for her arrival. 6:27. I sat down on the couch and once again looked around the house to see if there was anything else I needed to do. I tapped my foot on the floor impatiently getting more nervous as the minutes passed. This date had to go perfectly, I couldn't screw it up.

I looked over at the clock again, 6:39. I frowned looking at the clock, she was probably already on her way. She wouldn't bale on me, would she? I reached over to the side table where my phone was charging and clicked the screen, seeing that I had no new messages.

6:46. My legs were shaking up and down so fast that it practically looked like I was vibrating. I turned around at the sound of a car pulling into the driveway and sighed out in relief that Brittany had finally arrived.

I sat gently on the couch until she got to the door. The doorbell rang and I took a deep breath before I made my way over to the door. I unlocked the door and pulled it open to be met with the most beautiful girl in the world. Brittany looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was down in loose curls, her makeup was light and beautiful and her dress was jaw dropping. It was short but wasn't too short. It was a strapless plum color and looked beautiful against her skin tone.

"Brittany… you look…gorgeous," I stuttered out and she smiled at me stepping into the house.

"You look beautiful as well Santana, sorry I'm a little late, my parents got home later than they said they would," she said leaning in and pecking me on the lips.

"oh no, don't worry about it," I said still not being able to take my eyes off of her.

"Wow, this looks so…. romantic," Brittany said looking around as she saw the table lit with candles.

"Everything looks beautiful Santana, I can't believe you did all of this," Brittany said and it sounded like she was about to cry.

I stepped in front of her and looked up at her to see if she was okay. Her eyes were watery and she just smiled and looked down at me. I reached out and took both her hands into mine.

"Hey don't cry, there should never be crying on a first date, " I told her letting out a small laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"These are happy tears, happy tears are allowed on first dates," Brittany told me, squeezing my hands softly.

"Come on, let's eat," I said pulling her over to the table. We walked over to the table hand in hand and I pulled out Brittany's chair for her, gesturing for her to take a seat. Before she actually took her seat she leaned down and kissed me softly, lingering for a few seconds.

"Thank you," she said and I pushed her chair in lightly, scooting her closer to the table.

"You're welcome, I'll be right back I'm gonna go get our plates," I said turning around making my way into the kitchen.

I took the pasta out of the oven and proceeded to serve each of us a good size portion. I knew Brittany loved pasta so I made sure to give her just the right amount. I took the garlic bread out of the oven and placed it on a small plate and covered it, making sure to keep it warm.

"Do you need any help Santana," I heard Brittany call from the dining room.

"No Britt! It's fine, I'm coming," I said picking up both our plates and making my way over to the table. Brittany smiled as I came into the dining room and placed her dish in front of her, and set my down in front of the seat next to hers.

"Oh my God, this looks absolutely delicious," Brittany said staring down at her plate.

"Thanks, let me just go get the garlic bread and our drinks and then we can eat," I said making my way back into the kitchen.

I grabbed the plate with the garlic bread and grabbed the pitcher of iced tea and made my way back into the dining room.

I poured both our drinks and finally sat down next to Brittany.

"Santana, I…" Brittany started to say but didn't finish her sentence.

"What…what is it?" I asked panicking. Was there something wrong? Did she already try the pasta and didn't like it?

"I just…this is all so wonderful, and I can't believe you did all of this for me," she said reaching out to take my hand in hers.

"Brittany," I said tilting my head to the side, smiling softly at her. Brittany scooted her chair as close to mine as possible.

She moved forward and rested her forehead against mine. " I want to kiss you," she said breathing softly against my lips.

"Then kiss me," I said sofly, whispering into her mouth. For a few seconds neither one of us moved. We just sat there until Brittany slowly moved forward capturing my lips in a gentle kiss. Her lips tasted like strawberries and I smiled into the kiss, reaching my hands up to her face to pull her in closer. Brittany brought her hands up to my face and deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue out and into my mouth causing to me moan out. Our kisses grew even more heated and I knew we needed to stop before things got out of control. Plus we needed to eat, hopefully the food wasn't cold by now.

"Mhm Britt, we should stop," I said but Brittany had no intention of doing just that. She sucked my plump bottom lip into her mouth and ran her tongue softly against it.

"Britt," I breathed out once again and this time she did pull away from me.

"I… I just really wanted to do that," Brittany said before pulling away and scooting her chair back in front of her plate.

"I… umm," I said not knowing at all what to say to that. I watched Brittany as she picked her napkin off the table and set it gently in her lap. She picked up her fork and twirled it around in the pasta before picking it up and placing it in her mouth. I immediately held my breath, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh my God, this takes better than Breadsticks," she said moaning out. I exhaled in relief and was relieved that she liked it.

"I'm glad you like it"

"I love it"

"So umm….I rented a movie so we could watch it later after dinner." I said reaching for a piece of garlic bread and offering Brittany one as well, which she gladly took.

"That sounds nice," Brittany said and took a bite of her pasta immediately after.

"Oh! So I was thinking about our assignment for glee, and I was thinking of what song we could sing and as I was driving over here Stronger came on, you know that song by Kelly Clarkson?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah I know that song," I said nodding my head.

"Well that's just an idea, if you don't like the idea of singing that song we can totally choose another song if you want, I just thought that the song would be good for the topic," Brittany said shrugging her shoulders.

"I think it's perfect," I said reaching over and placing my hand on hers.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked looking up at me, a smile taking over her beautiful face.

"Mhm, we're gonna blow everyone out of the water with our performance, just wait and see," I said caressing Brittany's hand softly with my own.

"I can't wait, not only to beat everyone else but finally getting the chance to sing a song with you," Brittany said as she squeezed my hand softly.

" I can't wait to sing with you either Britt"

The rest of dinner consisted of us planning out our performance. We discussed the choreography and the different parts of the song we would sing. It wasn't long before we were both completely stuffed with pasta. Brittany couldn't stop raving about the food, and I promised her I would definitely cook this meal for her whenever she wanted me to.

I gathered our dishes and took them to the kitchen, placing them carefully in the sink. Brittany insisted although I told her not to, but she wanted to help clean up. I told her she could pack up the leftovers. Once everything was clean, Brittany blew out the candles and reached for my hand.

"Wanna go watch the movie now?" I asked swinging our hands slightly back and forth.

"Yeah that sounds great, I'll race you," she said taking off towards the stairs.

"Hey!"

I raced after her but Brittany was much faster than me and was half way up the stairs by the time I reached them. How the hell could Brittany be running after the meal we just had? Where did she have the energy?

I raced down the hallway panting and stepped into my room, looking around for Brittany. I jumped out of my skin as two arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"It's about time," Brittany said whispering in my ear. Oh God that voice, could it be any sexier?

"I…you caught me off guard," I said leaning back into her embrace. Brittany softly kissed behind my ear and I was glad her arms were around me. My knees started to feel a little wobbly.

"Santana?" I head Brittany whisper gently into my ear.

"Hmm?" I asked, my eyes closed as I continued to lean back against Brittany.

"Do you think I could borrow something to change into?" Brittany asked.

"I mean I don't think it would be very comfortable to lie down and watch a movie with my dress and heels," Brittany went on.

"Oh yeah sure of course, you can choose whatever you want in my closet," I said turning around in her embrace pointing to my closet letting her choose what she wanted to wear.

"Thanks," Brittany said and released me, walking over to my walk in closet. It was probably a good idea to change clothes. I mean Brittany's right, it would be more comfortable to lie down with some shorts and a t-shirt then in a tight dress.

I walked over to the closet and was gonna pick out something to wear, when I stopped dead in my tracks. Right as I was walking into the closet, Brittany was sliding her tight dress up and off her body. As soon as she pulled it off her head, her eyes met mine and immediately widened.

I stood there, my mouth hanging open, at the sight of Brittany's breasts in plain view. All she had on were some lacy black underwear and my god they were sexy, I couldn't stop my eyes from roaming up and down her body. Her beautiful perky breasts were just the right size, and I couldn't look away, I just couldn't. I was completely mesmerized by Brittany's body, I mean seriously, this girl was a complete goddess.

Brittany slowly and shyly brought her hands up and over her breasts, snapping me out of my staring contest with her boobs and my eyes moved up to meet hers.

Oh my God. I realized I was standing there watching her like some pervert, and not only does she catch me, I couldn't seem to look away.

"I…I'm sorry!" I said turning and running out of the closet. Knowing me of course I had to trip and fall down in my heels as I ran out of there. I landed on the floor, my knees hitting the carpet beneath me as I fell forward roughly, my face hitting the carpet beneath me. Oh shit. Oh fuck, that hurt.

"Santana!" Brittany yelled running out of the closet towards me. I heard her feet padding down on the carpet towards me and her hands press against my back turning me over gently to see if I was alright. I was not expecting to turn around and have Brittany's breasts inches from my face. I closed my eyes and brought my hand up and over my head, closing my eyes at the same time.

"Santana are you okay?" Brittany asked worriedly bringing her hands up to cup my cheeks softly. Yes, yes I'm fine, could you please put on a shirt now before I lose it?!

"I uh… yeah I'm fine, " I said trying to sound okay. I was far from okay, my knees and ankles hurt like hell, and Brittany was leaning over me with her breasts just dangling there, practically begging me to touch them.

"Here let me help you up," Brittany said reaching her hand behind my neck, pulling me up slowly. My eyes were still closed and I slowly leaned up with the help of Brittany guiding me.

"Wait, let me take off your heels before you stand, I don't want you to fall again," Brittany said as she reached down and slid off my heels.

"Okay," I said and watched as she gently took off my heels setting them out of the way.

"Okay, do your ankles hurt or anything? Twist them a little to see if they hurt," she said.

I opened my eyes and Brittany was standing there, still topless waiting for me to move my feet. Her eyes were glued to my ankles waiting for me to move them. I looked down at my ankles and slowly started to move them back and forth but immediately felt a sharp pain in my left ankle.

"Ugh…shit it hurts," I whimpered out because shit that did hurt like hell. God why am I always making a fool out of myself when I'm in front of Brittany? First I slam face first into a _closed _door and now I'm flying through the air and falling down on to my face?! What the hell was wrong with me?

"Okay, okay stop, don't move anymore I'm gonna lift you up onto the bed," Brittany said squatting down next to me again. Wait what?

Brittany leaned down next to me and wrapped one of her arms around my waist and the other behind my knees lifting me up into her arms gently. I could tell she was being very careful and I snuggled into her, wrapping my arms around her neck. I looked down and could feel Brittany's soft breasts pressed against the side of my chest, and tucked my head further into her neck as my cheeks blushed red.

Brittany walked over to my bed and laid me down gently. She then ran over to the other side of my bed and grabbed the pillow and ran back over.

"Do both ankles hurt or just one?" Brittany asked.

"Umm… My left one hurts the most, the other one is okay," I said motioning towards my left foot.

"Okay, I'm gonna lift it gently and elevate it," Brittany said reaching out and lifting my leg slightly and sliding the pillow under it.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go grab something cold to place over it," Brittany said dashing out of the room.

I threw my head back against the pillow and sighed out. How could this be happening, especially right now where I'm supposed to be sweeping Brittany off her feet? God my ankle really hurt.

I could hear Brittany running up the stairs and racing down the hallway down to my room. As she walked into the room I still couldn't believe that she was oblivious to herself being topless. She was walking around like it was nothing, and over here I was about to have a heart attack at the sight of her beautiful breasts on full display. They looked so incredibly soft and perfect.

I watched as Brittany walked over to me and gently placed a ziplock bag of ice over my ankle.

"I couldn't find a frozen bag of anything in the freezer so I got a bag of ice instead," she said breathing out rapidly from running up the stairs.

"Okay, does that feel better? Are you in pain anywhere else?" Brittany asked looking up and down my body to see if there were any visible injuries.

"No, no I don't have pain anywhere else," I mumbled out.

"Okay good," she said staring back at me. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander up and down her body. She must have seen me doing so because she started laughing slightly, slapping a hand over her face.

"Oh my God, I've been running around topless and you haven't said anything to me?" she asked still laughing and making her breasts bounce up and down as she did so.

"I…you…my ankle…I was going to tell you-" I said leaning my head down, tracing my fingers across the patterns in my comforter.

"Santana I can tell you're nervous because whenever you get nervous you start stuttering like crazy, but I don't want you to be nervous right now, okay?" Brittany asked taking a step closer to me but I kept my eyes glued to my comforter.

"Santana, look at me," Brittany spoke softly encouraging me to look up. I couldn't bring myself to look up into her eyes and the next thing I knew Brittany had pressed her knee onto the side of the bed and threw her other leg over me, straddling me.

Oh dear God help me. Brittany leaned down, resting her body on top of mine and cupped my face in her hands. I shivered slightly because her hands were freezing, probably because of the bag of ice she was holding. My hands were shaking uncontrollably and my eyes were wide open, staring back into her bright blue eyes.

"I…" I started to say but Brittany shook her head side to side at me.

"Shhh, just kiss me," Brittany breathed against my mouth and then moved forward and captured my top lip in between hers. My eyes fell closed and I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth softly. I brushed Brittany's curls out of her face and pulled her in closer to me, deepening our kiss as I slid my tongue gently into her mouth. Never in my wildest dreams did I think we would be in this situation after dinner. I thought that maybe we would watch the movie and start kissing, but this, this I didn't see coming.

Brittany's hand slowly slid down my face and captured my hand in her own. She started to slowly pull my hand up and placed it flat against her stomach. She placed her hand softly over mine and started to pull it up and I realized now what she was doing. Brittany slid my hand further and further up her stomach until I felt her slide my hand up the slightest bit more, to where I was completely cupping her breast.

I moaned loudly into Brittany's mouth and squeezed her breast gently in my hand. I had never felt something so soft and smooth until now. Her breasts were absolutely perfect. They were just the right size and the fit perfectly into the palm of my hand. I slowly started squeezing her breast in my hand and running my thumb gently across her nipple.

Brittany pulled away from our kiss and laid her head gently in the crook of my neck, sighing out in pleasure.

"That feels so good, your hands are so soft," Brittany moaned out against my neck. As I kept caressing Brittany's breasts with my hands I stopped for a moment and pressed my hand firmly against her chest. Her heart was beating like crazy. I kept my hand there against her chest, continuing to feel her heartbeat as Brittany leaned up and moved her head directly in front of mine.

"Your heart," I said looking up into her eyes, "It's beating so fast."

"I know I can feel it," Brittany breathed out against my lips rubbing her nose gently against mine.

"That's how I feel every time I'm around you," I said taking her hand and placing it gently over my chest so she could feel my heart beating.

"Really?" Brittany asked pressing her hand a little harder against my chest.

"Mhm, you are the only person who can make me feel that way," I said reaching up and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"San I-"

"No wait, please let me finish," I said. "You make me so happy Britt, these past few days being with you like this, its…it's what I've wished and hoped for for so long and now that you're here with me, I just…I want you to know that I…"

Tears were now threatening to fall from my eyes as I was about to tell her how I truly felt about her. I didn't want to wait anymore, why should I? I wouldn't care if she didn't say it back, I understand that she hasn't had the amount of time I've had to fall in love with me yet. She had no idea of my feelings for her in the past, so I knew she probably didn't feel that way about me yet. Of course I knew Brittany loved me, but _in _love? I'm not so sure.

"That what Santana?" Brittany asked curiously staring back at me waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"That I…I love you Brittany, I'm so in love with you," I said as a single tear fell down my cheek. There, that wasn't so hard to say. Brittany's eyes widened slightly and her mouth opened like she wanted to say something but I beat her to it.

"Please, please don't feel like you have to say it back Brittany, I…I just wanted you to know how I really feel about you, that's all," I said nodding my head at her.

"Santana I…of course I love you, you know that right?" Brittany asked and after a few moments I nodded my head at her.

"I…I just I…" Brittany stuttered with her words. I think I knew what she was trying to say. She loved me but wasn't _in _love with me, like I was with her.

"I get it Brittany, it's okay I know what you're going to say," I said softly.

"I'm sorry," Brittany said, but what was she apologizing for?

"Hey, don't be sorry, there's nothing to be sorry about, we've only just began to date, I didn't expect you to fall in love with me the second we started dating," I said cupping her cheek, trying to get her to look at me.

"I know it's just, I feel like I'm hurting you by not saying it back." Brittany said as she leaned forward and rested her forehead gently against mine, closing her eyes slowly.

"Brittany, you're not hurting me at all by not saying it back, I said it because I wanted you to know how I really feel about you, I've wanted to tell you that for so long and I couldn't hold it back anymore"

I reached up towards Brittany's lips and kissed her softly, running my hands through her hair pulling her deeper into the kiss. I pulled back softly, giving her one last peck before kissing her cheek softly.

"Hopefully in the future you'll feel that way about me and then you can tell me, but only when you're absolutely ready, okay?"

Brittany nodded her head then scooted to the side slightly so she was now lying beside me. Her face was tucked softly into my neck and her arm was completely around me pulling me as close to her as possible.

"You still wanna watch the movie?" I asked softly running my fingers up and down her arm lightly.

"Yeah, let me put it on," Brittany said and got off the bed and grabbed the DVD and opened it plopping it in the DVD player.

"I'm just gonna grab a t-shirt, I'll grab you one too," Brittany said walking into the closet quickly. No more than ten seconds later she emerged and made her way over to DVD player pressing the play button. I watched her make her way over the entrance of my room and flip the light switch off.

She hurried over to my side of the bed and I sat up gently, being careful not to move my foot. Brittany ran her hands up my body peeling off my skin tight dress. She pulled it gently over my head and I was now just laying there in my bra and panties.

Thankfully Brittany had turned off the lights so hopefully she couldn't see how red my face was. Brittany pulled the t-shirt gently over my head and I slipped my arms inside the shirt, pulling it down.

Brittany leaned over and kissed my cheek then ran over to the other side of the bed just as the movie trailers began to play. She brought her hair up and tied it up into a loose bun before she scooted over to me and leaned her head gently on my chest. She threw her arm over my stomach and snuggled into me and I smiled softly at her. She leaned up and kissed my cheek quickly before resuming her previous position.

"This has been the best first date ever," Brittany mumbled into my neck causing me to laugh incredulously. Was she serious? How could this possibly have been the best first date she's been on?

"What?" she asked looking up at me as I continued to laugh softly.

"I…just how in the world could this have been the best first date ever? I mean, I walk in on you naked unannounced, I fall on my face making a complete fool out of myself, and to top it off I twist my ankle making you have to practically carry me to the bed and take care of me like some child"

Brittany had sat up and was watching me while I ranted on how screwed up the date went. She brought her hand up to my face and slowly stroked my cheek back and forth with her thumb, causing me to stop talking.

"Santana, yeah not everything happened perfectly on this date, but I…seeing how you planned everything and how special you made me feel tonight outweighed the little mishaps," Brittany said looking down at me.

"I just wanted everything to go perfectly tonight, but of course knowing my luck, everything didn't really go according to plan," I said pointing towards my ankle.

"Who cares if everything didn't go perfectly? I still loved every single part of our date, well except where you fell down and hurt yourself, but everything else was perfect," Brittany said running her hands along collarbone.

"Really?" I asked smiling up at her.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to go on our second date," she said leaning down and pecking me on the lips softly.

"so there's gonna be a second date, huh?" I asked smirking up at her.

"Yep, and a third," she said leaning forward to kiss me on the cheek, " and a fourth," she said and leaned over to kiss the other cheek.

I couldn't stop the silly grin that was displayed on my face at her words. This was really happening, Brittany and I were dating, _really _dating. I finally had my girl after all this time.

"Kiss me," I asked and Brittany didn't hesitate one bit and leaned forward connecting her lips to mine softly. I ran my hand softly up her arm and to the back of her head pulling her in closer to me. We could both hear the movie starting and Brittany pulled back. Screw the movie, I could care less about watching the movie anymore. Brittany's kisses were absolutely addicting. I pouted as she pulled back and she chuckled sweetly.

"Plenty of time for sweet lady kisses later honey," Brittany said looking down at me. I just nodded my head but quickly leaned up and stole one more kiss.

"You're so cute," Brittany said as she scoot down slightly and snuggled into my neck. Okay I have to admit, this date was pretty good. Even though I fell like an idiot, I wouldn't change the outcome of this date for anything. Being here with Britt like this, cuddled up watching a movie, there was nothing else I would rather be doing then holding her here in my arms. Everything was perfect.


End file.
